Take 2
by Ephemeral Glimpse
Summary: All's good and fine for Noctis as it seems. He has his hot, pink-haired assistant that he might just call his girlfriend now, and an acting career that could possibly skyrocket if he play his cards right. Someone else is playing it for him though, and that's when things get ugly.
1. Chapter 1

_**~ Ch. 1**_ ~

"You know what? How about you shut your damn smart-ass trap on me and listen for once! This is your golden opportunity to show yourself to the adult audiences! You're turning 21 next week for crying out loud!" Ignis growled, slamming the both of his fists to his cherry wood desk.

"How about I fire you and hire a better agent? This script is nothing but bullshit! It's despicable; your tactics!" I retaliated fiercely, chucking the rough draft of the script to the garbage bin besides his desk, which in turn tipped the trash all over the floor.

"Noctis… A little kiss gone wrong won't hurt your reputation… Listen, I know what's best for you on this type of work. I knew from the moment I helped you make your debut on _Little Big Cocoon _that someday I'll lead you to the top, and I know for a fact that this movie will be the final push you need in order for you to do so. It really won't hurt you to do _that scene…_" Ignis' unwavering demeanor never failed to shroud his darkest of intentions, but his words said it all – loud and perfectly clear.

"Ignis… You know it would be my first time… I don't want it wasted on camera and then played on big screen in front of hundreds of people!" I cried desperately.

"But look at what you're throwing off the window here! First off, the leading lady won't just be any leading lady; it's the A-list teen sensation Stella Nox Fleuret!" Ignis waved his hand in the air for dramatic emphasis, but instead of the desired effect it only struck the opposite in me.

"I don't give a damn whether the girl is any teen sensation or not I'm not prepared for this type of role!"

Ignis only chuckled and bent over from his leather seat to pick up the wasted script.

I shook my head in disgust when he started flipping through the pages to find _the scene_ that immediately made me decline the role.

"Ahh here it is…" He smoothed the crinkled folds of the paper and started reading it off from the beginning of the scene.

When he was about to get to the part where my character gets drunk I ripped off the script from his grasp and -once again- chucked it to the trash.

"What a pussy…" Ignis hissed.

"That deserves to be in the trash!" I pointed out. I wouldn't dare to admit to Ignis, but the only real obstacle getting on my way is because I had no experience beforehand of -gulp- _rough loving, _to put it more properly, and Stella probably had lots of "experience" before me.

"Ignis I just can't alright! I don't know how!" I yelled suddenly.

Ignis took off his thin glasses and patiently wiped them clean with his polo shirt.

"Noctis… Think about it." Ignis softly pleaded.

With that he pushed the script across the table -my side of the table- and left his own study with the thud of the door closing.

I propped my right elbow to the table in defeat and ran my hand across my messy blue locks. My left hand toyed around with the script and -without meaning to- my fingers bookmarked on the "_intercourse_" scene. My left hand suddenly dropped to my crotch, as if reassuring it somehow.

_No I won't do it… _

_**Are you freaking gay?**_

_No… But I just can't do it. I want it to be special with someone special to me. _

**Bullshit! That special someone wouldn't want someone who is inexperienced!**

…_But with all the camera hovering around…_

**Which makes it even more fun! Don't you see you're the one who's being arrogant and selfish here? Ignis knows what's best for you. Now go to that Stella and get acquainted! **

_You're right! Maybe if I tell Stella personally that I will not do the role, then I won't be as guilty as much…_

**No you retard! **

_..._

I shook my head and cleared all of my thoughts away, since they're obviously not helping me at all.

I mumbled some random lines from my character Evan Collins, to try and memorize it and see how it feels like on my lips.

_Evan: What if I somehow prove to you my love?_

_Scarlett: No! It's too late for that now… _

_Evan: It's never too late… Even if I say it will be alright, still I hear you say you want to end your life. Now and again we try, to just stay alive with our love, maybe we'll turn it all around, 'cause it's not too late. It's never too late…_

Then everything pretty much goes downhill after that, and by downhill I mean like… Wow.

Noctis whispered the last line: "_It's never too late…" _Maybe just maybe I'll give this role a little bit more consideration; then again, he still had plenty of time to decide because he wasn't done shooting his current movie yet; he still had 6 scenes left to do.

Noctis closed the script, his yet-to-be lines racing around his mind.

_To accept or not to accept?_

_Hmm…_

By now my head was laid down in the nest formed by my arms.

"Mr. Caelum? A Miss Stella Nox Fleuret requests for your appearance at the downtown bookstore tomorrow afternoon at 1:30 PM." My assistant, Lightning, inquired from the door.

My head immediately shot upwards and I turn to look around Lightning. "Stella wants me to meet with her tomorrow?" I asked, unbelieving.

Lightning pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her delicate nose, and squinted to her clipboard again. "Yes, and she also added that it was urgent."

_Really? Maybe Etro had her ways after all…_

"Well tell her I'll indeed come, thank you Lightning, for informing me." I replied.

"It's my job sir, and you're welcome. Do you need a cup of coffee, a bar of Snickers perhaps? That has been your favorite snack recently… Maybe I should buy you one of those king-size packs…" Lightning muttered the last part, her free hand rubbing her chin.

"No need Lightning, thank you though." I went up from Ignis' leather seat and walked towards the door, Lightning exiting herself.

"As you please, I already ordered them though."

"Ordered what?" I asked curiously.

"Why your Snickers! See?" Lightning held out her sleek PDA and I saw her transaction in Wal-Mart for a pack of jumbo Snickers.

"Technologies these days… Even I can't catch up to it anymore." I simply replied, though I was happy for my Snickers.

I just love that chocolate bar! Its nuts, nougat, and caramel… _Ahh… _My mind is wandering in pure chocolate ecstasy.

"Err, Sir you're drooling." Lightning stated, a slight grin tugging at her lips.

"Really?" I touched the side of my mouth, and sure enough I felt a wet dribble of my saliva seeping out.

Lightning held out a white, silk hanky and handed it to me; I gladly received it and wiped the corners of my mouth clean.

"Guess my fetish for Snickers are too much?"

"Yeah, keep stuffing at em' and you'll gain 10 pounds by the end of the month." Lightning warned, placing a little reminder on her PDA to not buy anymore Snickers to her employer.

_**~ end for now ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**~ Ch. 2 ~  
**_

_1:20 PM, I'm just in time_ I thought.

The cab swerved to a stop in front of a quaint looking bookstore, with softly-lit sconces framing the French windows showcasing the newly-arrived novels, which was propped carefully on velvet cushion stands.

I tipped the driver generously and stepped outside the sidewalk.

Out of instinct, I immediately became wary of possible black-tinted vans hovering around, a whole crew of their paparazzi in tow, coming out of their vans in quick succession snapping away with those damn blinding cameras at me.

I was in my disguise however, and wasn't surprised when I found no black vans in the area; I wasn't about to drop my guards just like that though.

Snakes are always hiding… Just hiding…

Adjusting my thick, black aviator, and stuffing my hands down the deep burrows of my black trench coat, I finally pushed open the double doors, the smell of fresh coffee and paper mingling on my nose.

Almost immediately, a good handful of people reading a book or two near my vicinity looked my way with hesitant glances, probably sizing me up as either an ex-con or a Matrix fan nut.

I didn't bother to acknowledge their cautious gestures though, and continued to press onwards to the huge bookstore; all I had in mind was where Stella could be at. My guess was that she was probably tucked somewhere down the young adults aisle, reading a book, her ensemble probably no different than mine's.

In any case, we wouldn't want to be seen together…

_Oh… the horror! _

**JAPANESE HOTTIE NOCTIS LUCIS CAELUM & BLOND BOMBSHELL STELLA NOX FLEURET SEEN TOGETHER ON HOLLYWOOD DOWNTOWN BOOKSTORE! WILL THEY BE THE NEXT **_**ROMEO & JULIET?**_

God damn paparazzi! Now I'm imagining headlines!

To keep my cool, I hummed _The Good Life _by Three Days Grace casually, while strolling down the rows of books in search of a tall and blonde petite figure.

Even though Stella and I never had become acquainted before, we both weren't completely oblivious of our star status and looks. Teen magazines, adult magazines, and online rumor blogs always have the latest of our gossip-studded life. It's always been the-who-dating-who, or who-cheated-on-who, and whatnot of the rubbish. But it was to our advantage as well; we stars also cavort on the news of other stars such as whose making more, rivals, whose more popular, whose sinking down the has-been list, and other crappy shit of the sort.

Wandering aimlessly, I found myself on the adult's health aisle, my eyes suddenly affixed on a book with a *cough* rather _ostentatious_ cover, the title boldly states: **Make it Pleasurable for You & Your Partner! **_**Great for Beginners!**_

I coughed hoarsely and continued walking out of the aisle.

_Are all of these Etro's signs indicating me to accept the role? _

_Wait… Maybe I should buy the book; it promised it was great for beginners… _

I almost wanted to slap myself for even thinking of buying the book.

What the hell is wrong with me? Getting tips from a book? I might as well buy the complete package, you know with the DVD and other paraphernalia?

*_cough* _

"_Mm, hmm! _Noctis?" a soft and delicate voice asked.

"Huh, wait, STELLA?" I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice that she had approached me from behind.

She giggled delightfully, her cream pale fingers covering her exquisite mouth. "Pardon me for laughing, I just couldn't help it, I never thought that this was how we were going to first meet, and for my choice of location, well, I just wanted something serene and quiet don't you think so? If we were to meet in a restaurant with these silly trench coats on," She tugged on her white trench coat's collar, "It would look too obvious that's something's up and you know the paparazzi! They seem to have set up video cameras all over Hollywood!" She smiled at me, her soft dimples standing out the most. "Well, let me start over." She cleared her throat and held out her hand up at me, I grasped it, and we pump fists. "Hello, I'm Stella Nox Fleuret, pleased to meet you!" She smiled again, with equal radiance as before.

I quickly took off my glasses with my free hand and tuck it safely into my pockets.

"Hi, I'm Noctis Lucis Caelum, pleased to meet you to." We go in for the third pump until releasing our hold.

"Well that was a better greeting! Come, have coffee with me, I have a lot of things to discuss with you."

I followed her from behind closely until we stopped in front of a mini café inside the bookstore.

I ordered straight black coffee with a slice of Tiramisu, Stella ordered a cup of hot cappuccino with a slice of Panettone.

After we received our coffee and dessert we get ourselves situated on the farthest corner booth, which offered us both shade and privacy.

"So about the script… Are you accepting the role?"Stella asked, cutting a portion of her Panettone.

I swigged a huge gulp of my dark coffee; _I'm going to need it…_

"Actually I'm not sure yet. I don't want to exactly say no, but I don't want to say yes either… It's a 50/50 decision for me right now." I coolly replied, taking another sip.

"Well what's holding you back? Is it the characters or the story that's bothering you? Because I already went on to accept the role the moment I finished reading the script. Such a beautiful tragedy…" Stella said, absolute passion clearly within her words.

This girl was definitely born to be a star.

_What's holding me?_

_What's holding me?_

I racked my brains trying to find another plausible reason.

**Oh yeah, because I don't want to lose my virginity over you.**

_That's right._

"It's nothing about the script, I love it… But I was actually hoping that I take a long vacation after shooting my current movie." I lied, obviously.

"Is that so? Well you have plenty of time to decide. I really am hoping that you would though; I really wanted to work with you with this movie." Stella gave me a small smile and took a long sip of her cappuccino.

Now that really got me to thinking.

I also wanted to work with Stella, and this movie maybe my only chance.

This is just business, the career I had chosen, my feelings shouldn't matter to the girl I'm in bed with in front of the camera.

And who knows, maybe my feelings for Stella will change on the process…

"Stella… I think I will-" I started.

***BEEP* **

***BEEP***

My Iphone was vibrating amongst the folds of my trench coat,

"Excuse me just a sec!"

***BEEP***

***BEEP***

I dug my way around my wallet and was finally able to reach my phone.

_Lightning = Duty calls_

"Lightning, catch me up." I stated.

"Noctis! Could you be anymore careless? I just got a call about 10 minutes ago that the paparazzi had caught you and Stella in the bookstore! What happened? Did you blow your cover? Now I have to fix your sorry little ass again, that bitch journalist Gretchen from _Hanging Edge _magazine already got her hands on the dirt! You and Stella need to slip out of there quietly before they mob you two! I already called your chauffeur to pick you up the moment I heard about it. He should be there right about now. See you later!"

Then Lightning hanged up.

Damn! It must have been when I took off my glasses when the paparazzi recognized me!

I really have to give Lightning a raise.

She's right; she always saves my ass from the media.

"We have to go!" I took hold of Stella's wrists and guided her out of the booth.

"But Noctis! Why are we leaving?"

"Paparazzi" I hissed.

I hate saying it,

I hate seeing them.

"Oh" Stella replied.

"Does this bookstore have any back exits?" I asked Stella, my eyes canvassing the building.

"Not that I'm aware of…"

"Over there!" I practically shouted.

On the back of the café was a maintenance door.

I slammed it open, only to be greeted with a flash of blinding light, "Not so fast prince and princess!" The paparazzo sneered, snapping away at his camera.

_**~ End For Now ~**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N: So all of you requested a Lightis (YAY! I was hoping you guys will pick that pairing ;'D)****, as always review your ideas (don't be shy if you have something creative) because I love your ideas! Sorry if there was any kind of Stella and Noctis fluff in here, there will be more Lightis fluff I promise! Anyways, thank you for reading! **

**_Until next time..._  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**~ Ch. 3 ~  
**_

Lightning tapped her fingernails on her desk impatiently.

She was able to clear the rumor just in time from the tabloids.

_God damn Noctis! This is the third time this month that I have to save your ass! I swear if this continues like this I'll quit for real this time!_

Lightning sighed and looked at her PDA's digital clock:

**1:55 PM**

It's only been a mere 5 minutes since she called Noctis, but she was really started to get worried. Those paparazzi can really turn ugly when it wants to take a picture.

She stood up on her high heels and decided to stop by the bookstore herself.

_Don't tell me those paparazzi got to you already Noctis!_

Picking up her car keys, Lightning walked out to her garage and with a click, her new Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera opened up its door to its driver.

Wasting no further time, Lightning backed up the luxury car viciously, sending wisps of smoke from the wheels.

**God damn it why do I always have to be so worried about you? **

Lightning clutched at the wheel tighter, her fists growing red from the pressure.

**~ Intermission ~**

"As your agent I command you to accept the role Cid!" Ignis feebly ordered, knowing full well that the older Caelum will also inevitably decline.

Cid nonchalantly yawned and took another sip from his water glass, "So I'm some sort of last resort? Excuse me, but I think I actually have actual business to attend to. I have about 20 other movie roles to consider." Cid lazily yawned again and continued reading script #10 half-heartedly.

"Cid, please! I'm the casting director for this movie, and if I don't find a lead guy in less than a month then they'll kick me out of the production!" Ignis actually wanted to bend over on his knees out of desperation; luckily he still had a few of his pride intact so he was able to resist the urge to.

Cid only shook his head, "I'm sure Noctis will give in. This is his first chick flick, it's too tempting for him to resist." Cid suddenly grinned, malicious intent swirling within his cool, sterling eyes.

He just couldn't wait to use this opportunity to his advantage; he'll make fun of his younger brother with his first coitus scene.

Of course this is not without awkwardness to the older brother himself, _watching _his brother "do it" will take tremendous willpower from Cid.

Cid shuddered on how his brother will fare, _probably horribly _Cid contemplated, another grin working on his lips.

**~ X ~**

"**GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" **I roared, shoving the paparazzo aside.

I felt Stella tremble a little upon my outrage, her hands jerked for a moment, as if to escape my grasp on her.

"Someone's hotheaded! Where do you plan on taking Juliet, Romeo?" The paparazzo got up to his feet quickly and continued taking pictures.

"Let's go!" I shouted, running and half-dragging Stella out of the alleyway, the paparazzo from earlier hot in our trail.

The maintenance exit lead us to a small and dark alleyway with a lone trash container placed on the dead end, we bolted to the left and found ourselves doomed when about 4 black vans started swerving to a halt in front of the bookstore.

"Shit this isn't good! Where the hell is our ride?" Noctis frantically analyzed their situation, all the while looking out for his chauffeur.

This is what he came up with in 2 minutes time:

**Plan A. Knock the living shit out of the paparazzo in the alleyway and hide his body in the trash container, then he and Stella can safely hide and wait for their chauffeur from the alleyway.**

**Plan B. Run like the world is ending and hopefully lose the chasing paparazzi in the process.**

**Plan C. Tell that Stella and I aren't dating, and are only discussing my insecurities with losing my virginity.**

Plan A seems the most reasonable and Noctis was about to turn back to the paparazzo in the alleyway for the beat down when a loud honking caught his attention.

There came his limo, cutting through the black vans and paparazzi and cleanly parking in front of the bookstore.

"Thank God!" Noctis shouted in relief.

Without hesitation Noctis ran towards the limo, Stella right beside him.

In unison, cameras started flashing, paparazzi gathering around in a hungry mob, encircling Noctis and Stella as they emerged from the alleyway.

Noctis angrily threw his left hand in front of his face as they fled, in meager attempt to block out his face in the harsh camera light exposure, Stella only huddling herself closer to Noctis.

The limo started to drive its way closer to the young celebrities, Noctis finally able to reach out to the sleek, black handle of the limo door.

Almost ripping the handle apart, Noctis flew the door open, and yet instead of relief washing over him, dread crept its way in.

"Surprise!" 3 paparazzi unexpectedly came out of the limo, faces scrunched up to their cameras as they clicked for a snapshot.

Noctis and Stella immediately backed out of the limo, a vicious snaps of clicks and light capturing them in sheer despair.

They were in deep shit; they were cornered in all sides now…

"What are we going to do now?" Stella softly whispered, eyes that once held sparkle now held utter desperation.

"I don't know…" I replied back, gulping down a huge amount of my saliva.

We were inescapably trapped.

~ **X ~**

_Please God, tell me I'm not too late_! Lightning pleaded.

Once the red light switched to green, Lightning sped up her car to 55 miles per hour, defying the 40 mph limit.

_Damn, po-pos! They can come and give me a speeding ticket for all I care!_

Lightning checked her mirror to be sure if any cops were on her tail.

There wasn't.

_Whew! What a relief!_

Lightning rounded a corner and was immediately caught in traffic of paparazzi and black vans.

_Oh no…_

Hoping, just hoping that this wasn't the bookstore yet, Lightning raised herself a little from her car seat and scoped out the building that the paparazzi was obscuring.

_It was the bookstore… And caught in the middle were a terrified looking Stella and Noctis._

Lightning slumped back on her position to the seat and sighed.

_It's time…_

Rolling down the car windows, Lightning screamed:

"**HEY ASSHOLES, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY OR I'LL RUN YOU OVER!"**

Screeching the wheels to start, Lightning began to swerve around the dispersing paparazzi, all cowering back to their vans.

_That's what I thought_, Lightning smirked as a surprised Noctis and Stella came to view from her windshield.

_**~ End for Now ~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**~ _Ch. 4 ~_  
**

"Lightning…? You son of a bitch…" I murmured out of relief; all tension in my mind and body simmering out.

I couldn't believe it! And yet, there she was, driving out those demons back to hell.

A loud screeching noise emitted from the wheels as Lightning parked the car haltingly in front of us.

"**HOP IN! QUICK!" **She barked, flinging the front passenger's seat open to me.

"Right!" Stella pulled the passenger seat's door open and scrambled inside.

I clambered in, and in haste I almost snapped off my ankle, missing the car door by just a couple of inches.

"LIGHTNING, WHAT A RELIEF!" I shouted in joy, and before I can help it, my arms were enveloped around Lightning's shoulders in a tight bear hug.

"Mr. Caelum… The paparazzi…" She muttered from behind my neck, her breath; warm and tingling.

"Oh right!" I quickly withdrew my hands, and chuckled uneasily.

"You don't know how much I appreciate this right now, thank you. I don't know what the hell the paparazzi could have done to us back there if we would have lasted a minute longer. Probably would have had the whole TV news crew record us by then."

"No problem, now where to?" Lightning's eyes were directly ahead the road as she sped up the car out of the bookstore parking lot.

"To my, I mean, the Caelum Mansion." I replied.

"Got it" was Lightning's terse answer.

"Hey Lightning…? Thank you to." Stella softly spoke from the back.

I almost forgot about Stella!

**Crap! Now she probably thinks I'm dating Lightning! **

"Stella, this is Claire my assistant." I stated, before Stella could jump to that conclusion.

**She probably already has…**

Lightning flinched a bit from the driver's seat upon hearing her birth name aloud.

"Just Lightning, thanks" Lightning affirmed.

"But Claire suits you! May I call you by your real name? It is what your mother named you, correct?" Stella pushed onto the matter.

I knew our little "getting acquainted" chit chat had already turned to the point where Lightning might run as over a truck.

I checked the road to be sure, and looked briefly towards Lightning, who as it seems were trying to calm down; teeth clenched, she was probably biting back vulgar remarks.

"Yes, _you may_…" Lightning finally hissed under her breath, much to my surprise.

Her patience was extremely remarkable today; either that or Lightning was just _beyond _pissed that she would do anything to shut Stella up.

"Great! _Claire…" _Stella beamed.

"Now, _Mr. Caelum_, what happened to your goddamn chauffeur?" Lightning asked her voice still restrained and dangerously low.

"Oh about that, well the asshole did come, only to bring even more paparazzi from the back seat." I sighed, disappointed. That chauffeur was just recently hired since the old one had suffered a heart attack, which was also quite a loss.

"I'll fire him for you." Lightning offered.

"That would be great, thanks." I responded.

Closing my eyes, I tried to relax, my right elbow propped to the arm rest.

_Lightning would have probably strangled Stella for calling her 'Claire.' _

_I could only imagine if she did…_

**~ X ~**

"Hello, brother." Cid greeted, hugging me _brotherly. _

We have arrived in the Caelum Mansion and were now lounging in the main living/entertainment room.

"Hi, Cid" I mumbled back.

"Where have you been lately? You haven't stayed in the mansion for a quiet a while now. May I ask where you've been staying?"

"I've been staying at Ignis' place; you know cuz work is closer to his."

Cid nodded, solemnly. "Well, the mansion is getting gloomier; only our domestic help accompanies me now. Come have wine with me, but oh that's right, you're not legal yet!" Cid laughed at his own pathetic joke.

I only rolled my eyes matter-of-factly, "If you're forgetting, my 21st birthday would be coming up next week. You better give me something good." I warned, popping the lid off the can of coke in my hands.

"Is today next week? No, so for now you're still underage. Wouldn't want you getting drunk wouldn't we?" Cid smiled and tousled my hair, his stature 5 inches taller than mine.

"So what gives? Why did you decide to stop by?" Cid queried, sipping at his red wine.

"It is my house. I can go in and out whenever I want. Anyways, I just wanted to pick up on unsettled business here, since we were _rudely _interrupted earlier."

Lightning harrumphed from the opposite leather couch across mine.

"Yeah, without me that _rudely _would have been _hellishly_ interrupted." Lightning scoffed, arms crossed.

"Prompto says he'll pick me up in about 10 minutes. Thank you for your hospitality." Stella stated, emerging from the hallway after taking in a call.

"No problem, my brother here says you two have unsettled business? Perhaps you might want to finish that up here." Cid stood up on his feet and started walking to the archway door, leading to the lobby.

"Lightning, it's best to leave with me."

"Sure Mr. Raines" also following orders from the senior, Lightning promptly left the room with Cid.

_Nice, they left me here to die, now how I'm I supposed to explain it to Stella?_

"It's okay; we can always meet another time right? You only have about 10 minutes to stay anyways; do you want some snacks or beverages?" I offered Stella, who was still standing besides the archway.

"No, I'm fine. You Caelums are such gentlemen. Prompto should be coming any minute."

"Alright, just tell me if you need anything!" I turned on the TV and immediately saw Celebrity Buzz showcasing photographs from earlier this morning.

"_According to our sources, Noctis Lucis Caelum and Stella Nox Fleuret were chosen to star in an upcoming movie. Stella has openly accepted the movie role, but Noctis hasn't made any decisions yet. Earlier this morning the two was seen together in the local bookstore's café, the paparazzi wasn't able to-"_

***CLICK***

I switched the TV off immediately, and looked back at Stella who was giggling.

_Giggling!_

"What's so funny Stella?" I asked, wondering all of a sudden if she was okay.

"Nothing, it was kind of fun wasn't it?" Her giggles subsided into a smile.

"What was fun?"

"This morning! To tell you the truth, in all of my experience as an actress I've never been ambushed by the paparazzi before." Stella beamed at somewhere off; recalling the events.

"Yeah… I guess it was kind of fun…" I mumbled.

_Hell nawww it wasn't! Thank god Lightning came to the rescue! _

This conversation was going nowhere to the point where I wanted it to go across.

Running my free hand to my hair and swigging down my coke I contemplated on how to steer back to the topic.

_Hey Stella, about the movie… I…_

"Yo, Noctis!" Someone interrupted.

Someone had entered the room, someone so painfully familiar.

"PROMPTO!" I stood up on my feet in surprise, and "bro-hugged" a long lost cousin.

"Yo, easy, you ain't getting any weaker than last time I saw you! Must've been all those workouts for your new movie right?" Prompto chuckled, shoving me off playfully.

"Back at you; you look less '_nerdier' _than you were before! And what made you visit the mansion all of a sudden?" I asked, punching his shoulders back.

What a nice surprise. Caelum reunions were starting to be forgotten the past couple of years, mostly because nobody had the time to attend anymore… Us, being connected to Hollywood in whichever ways: as producers, directors, actors, actresses, script writers, you name it. It was like being famous was written in our genetics.

"Less '_nerdier'_ huh? Let's see who's going to look a geek now after I'm through with you!"

Prompto immediately head-locked my neck, in which I had tried to squirm out off with no luck, "Hey what gives?" I choked, trying to retain some of my dignity, only to be bashed in the head with another hard noogie.

"I thought by now we had grown up on this!" I gaggled, painfully recalling flashbacks of the similar predicament I am in.

"Heh, well I came to pick Stella up… Sorry to just catch you up right now but we've been actually dating for quiet awhile now." Prompto laughed, finally releasing his arms from around my neck.

And **WHAMMO! **A fucking a bitch slap to the face.

_What? You mean you were the Prompto that Stella had been talking about? _

**No shit, who else could have been named Prompto from around here? **

…

I was so dumbfounded by the news that had just been revealed.

It was like World War II and the bombing of Japan combined!

_Wha-What? Stella and Prompto! Prompto and Stella! _

My mind was racing and piecing the facts altogether.

"No god damn way!" I replied, sounding a bit more shocked than I had intended to.

"Yes god damn way! What's wrong with you dude? Are you constipated?"

"N-no, I, Stella is here and we were just discussing the movie." I rambled.

And on perfect timing, Stella glided across from the room and greeted Prompto with a kiss on the cheeks.

"Well, looks like my ride is here! Thank you Noctis for everything! We'll discuss the film later, k?" Stella smiled.

"HALT, HOLD ON!" Now it was Ignis' turn to appear out of nowhere.

"No Noctis! Decide now! Will you or will you not accept the role!" Ignis was clearly in the brink of killing himself if I take no as an answer.

"I… I…" And I was still rambling.

Prompto was looking utterly confused and lost on which movie we were talking about.

"Well? What the hell man go for it!" Prompto cheered, patting Noctis at the back.

_Poor, cruel fate…_

"You don't understand!" Noctis yelled, throwing off his cousin's hand.

"I'm about to accept a movie on which I have to fuck your girlfriend!" I yelled, losing it.

**~ X ~**

_Noo! You shouldn't accept Noctis! I… I harbor feelings for you_.

Lightning thought, eavesdropping from the hallway. She never knew that the script had contained on what Noctis had just said.

_All the more reason to loathe Little Miss Blondie..._

"_**What the hell man? Stella, you knew about this?" **_I heard Prompto shouted back in complete disbelief.

"_**Prompto it's just a movie!" **_Stella replied, her voice about to crack.

"_**I thought you wouldn't do this to me Stella…" **_

"**SCREW ALL OF YOU! I'M ACCEPTING!" **Noctis suddenly declared.

"**God damn Ignis where's the contract!"**

"**WHAT?" **Me and Prompto simultaneously cried out.

"Very well…" Ignis replied, digging deep in his jacket's inner pockets and presenting out a contract.

_The asshole probably had orchestrated all of this! _

_But no, it was too elaborate…_

"**Lighting?" **Noctis said, turning around to face me.

"Please don't do it…" Was all I had pleaded.

"But why?"

_**~ end for now ~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**~ Ch. 5 ~**_

* * *

**REVISED AS OF: 2/16/2012**

* * *

__Noctis looked at me with burning curiosity, awaiting an answer. Everyone turned to look at me except Prompto.

"_Because, because_… I'm your assistant that's all! You'll listen to everything that I say!" I blurted out defiantly. A splash of red flushed my cheeks- either from anger or embarrassment, I don't know.

Ignis gave out a puff of irritated sigh, as naturally as smoking from a pipe. "_Ms. Farron, since when did any of your opinions matter at all to my client's career? You only fulfill the task of managing his agenda- planning it in the other hand is completely under my domain. That was my sole purpose for hiring you. So please stand aside in matters that do not concern you. Are we perfectly clear with this?" _He pushed his thin glasses upwards, flashing me a stern gaze. "Your biased opinions are unnecessary." Ignis added as a final punch, pushing his glasses straight between his all-knowing eyes- _two brown rocks of endless despair._

My fists clenched together tightly, hot anger seeping through my skin… _This guy was asking to be beaten up! I don't give a flying horse crap whether or not he was my employer or not, he shouldn't brush me off like that just because I'm the workhorse around here, I carry more of the responsibilities of Noctis's agenda anyway; he just sits down like tight-ass and writes it down for me! _

I forced my strength on calming my fists down, which felt like they would erupt at any moment. It wasn't going to be my fault if one of them finally let loose and connect to Ignis's jaw. _These babies have a whole, separate mind of their own. _

Once I calmed down enough, I readied my retort: "'_Biased'? _By all means you meant _thoughtful! _I know doing this movie role would not serve to Noctis's liking. He has standards to maintain, and that does not include accepting shady and dirty romance flicks! It just so happens that this matter does indeed fall under my responsibility: responsibility on whether carrying the movie out or not conflicts with Noctis's schedule, or for this matter _his dignity!"_

"_You're asking for a pink slip Ms. Farron…" _Ignis growled, a menacing guttural sound bouncing off his throat.

Lightning looked at Noctis, her eyes a mixture of helplessness and sympathy, as if seeking some kind of approval. _You can't do the movie…Noctis._

A drop of hot sweat beaded on Noctis's forehead.

_Crap, what the hell? Does Lightning know I'm clean of anything sexual? _

_No… No… She couldn't… Damn, if she's talking about dignity he sure as hell hasn't got it about him yet…_

He couldn't speak yet alone breathe. The pen clutched tightly on his palms. Now that Lightning had intervened, every ounce of courage he'd summoned on agreeing was immediately sapped away from him.

"THE HELL IF YOU'RE GOING THROUGH WITH THIS! NOCTIS GIVE IT UP MAN!" Prompto desperately cried out. "AND YOU STELLA, DON'T GIVE ME ANY OF THIS BULLSHIT EITHER!" The rambunctious blonde turned to his girlfriend, and gripped her forearms tightly, looking at her with focused intensity.

Stella continued to fidget nervously, her eyes darting back and forth between Ignis and Noctis.

"Look at me Stella!" Prompto demanded, looking back at Noctis and Ignis with malice. "Fuck you Noctis! All of this is your fault!" The accusatory tone in Prompto grated on Noctis's insides, making him feel like curling into a ball.

"OK everybody calm down, please!" This came from our beloved Cid, perplexed as anyone would be if by chance they came across such a roomful of hateful tension and boiling temperatures.

He was in his office two hallways down for crying out loud! He could have heard the commotion from a mile away.

"_What's going on around here Noctis?"_ Cid swept across the room with careful poise, wary of detonating any of the nearby explosions seemingly ticking off from the Caelum guests.

"_Shut up, Cid." _Noctis harshly muttered, a look of uncharacteristic sternness swimming through his steeled blue eyes.

Cid, completely caught off guard, gave to small laughter, turning around to look towards the dejected guests. _"Such a delightful host isn't he not?" _Cid threw that little sarcasm on purpose…

Nobody responded.

After much silence, Prompto was the first to react. "Noctis if you accept I won't forgive you… _Stella, let's go…"_ Giving Stella no room to argue, Prompto pulled her out firmly through the archway exit. Stella looked back at Noctis. _Please, just accept it… It's for the best… _

Cid followed Prompto and Stella, carefully leading them to their chauffeur. Wanting to save some of his dignity as a host, and also to leave his little brother alone… _Something about his eyes had made Cid consider the thought that his little brother was being serious for once._

_**~ X ~**_

"Prompto, could you be gentle for once?" Stella groaned, wriggling her wrists out of his iron hold grip.

Prompto stomped furiously down the broad hallway. He didn't need any navigation through this place; _he'd grown up here along with Noctis and Cid._

He noticed Cid falling behind them.

"_I can't believe you Stella…"_ Prompto quietly whispered, soft anger edging his usually enthusiastic voice.

He hadn't meant what he had said to his cousin. Frustration having drove him to.

"_Prompto… Y-you're hurting me…" _Stella whimpered, her voice a squeak away from sobbing.

Prompto stopped then, letting go of her wrists. A slight, red splotch bruised Stella's pale skin.

"I-I'm sorry… Stella." Prompto captured her in an embrace. Breathing in her scent and caressing her golden hair. _"I love you so much. I just didn't want to lose you…"_

Stella tightened their hug, as if letting go would make Prompto disappear from her. _"I know…" _

_You're going to betray him… _

_No!_

_Face it! _

_I love him! I love Prompto!_

_**Are you sure?**_

Stella gasped in surprised, her fingers desperately clinging onto Prompto's shoulder. _Had she? Did she just? Ask herself that last question…_

Stella felt like a dagger had pierced her brain at the realization. She slowly pulled away from Prompto's hug and held the crown of her head, as if digging through it. The answer had flashed quickly from her heart, but Stella had caught it perfectly clear.

"Let's go or the chauffeur will kill us." Prompto smiled, but the warmth burnt Stella instead.

_He hadn't noticed… _

"Y-yeah, let's go…"Stella weakly smiled back; her smile a smoky apparition of the genuine one.

_**~ X ~**_

My arms were folded tightly against my chest.

_Hmph _"Well you aren't going to make me wait all day…" I avoided anymore eye contact to him. The last one had me almost fainting… _They were so gorgeous! I-I could have let him sign the contract at that moment…_

I braced myself; this was completely unbecoming of an assistant…

Ignis still shot me a hard glare; I glared back with equal malice.

"Well Noctis? Decided yet?"

_**~ end for now ~**_

* * *

__**A/N: So while doing _"little"_ tweaks here and there between various chapters, I accidentally forgot to replace ch. 5 and instead messed up the whole order from ch. 5 to ch. 8 I believe. So, the old ch. 5 file is obviously gone from a year ago and I started this out again by scrap. I tried to keep the scenarios here as true to its original's spirits, but ended up making this one sounding a little more "darker" in tone. Sorry for any inconveniences, but this will not deter anyone who has already past ch. 5 on. New readers will just have to have a whole other perspective, which I think is pretty cool. **

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_**~ Ch. 6 ~**_

"Ignis, here's my decision:" Noctis looked at me and then at Ignis, whom was about to rip his scalp raw.

"What Noctis?" Ignis desperately urged.

Arms folded on my chest and still feigning disinterest, I couldn't help but also grow anxious.

"You're not going to make us stand here all day and beg for an answer." I said with a scowl.

"Chill Light… Just chill" Noctis grinned at me _(one of his lady-killer smiles by the way that totally make my heart melt to the ground) _and then suddenly did the unexpected…

…

I gasped

Ignis groaned

All the while Noctis smirked

**~ X ~**

"Prompto there's just one more thing I want to tell you." I beckoned Prompto forward as the chauffeur closed the limo door for Stella.

"Yeah Cid"

"Don't get angry with Stella." I explained to him.

"Um, why is all of this your business all of a sudden? Wait, why are you even starting to acknowledge my existence at all?" Prompto eyed me suspiciously.

_That's right? Why is this any of my business at all again?_

We weren't at all the closes of cousins to begin with, mostly because I just ignored him and Noctis's rowdy ways back in the day, but this time there's something I need for him to do.

"I… I just feel for Stella you know? It's hard being a movie star and a loyal girlfriend at the same time. I have lost a lot of my girlfriends in the path of fame throughout the years but I can't say I blame them or me. Give her time to think through all of this, matter of fact just let her do the movie and you know, kind of see it in way of _'testing her loyalty.'" _I suggested.

Prompto contemplated hard, "Sure man… sure. Look, thanks for everything. Tell Noctis I kind of overacted bit towards the whole situation, I'll let Stella off the hook _this time."_

I smiled at the expected answer, "No problem! And do keep visiting often." I patted his back as he clambered in the limo.

_Well that settles that._

Then I saw Stella peer back over me through the black tinted windows, looking all sick and worried.

I smiled again just for her and saluted my farewell off to the distance.

_Things are chugging along just fine…_

**~ X ~**

Ignis watched in horror as Noctis ripped the contract into bits and pieces, then scattering it all over the floor confetti-style.

I was simply relieved and speechless.

"Why?" Ignis cried, immediately collecting the torn pieces of the contract from the floor.

Noctis shrugged, casually picking up the TV remote and plopping him self right in the leather couch.

"Lightning, want to stay here for tonight?" Noctis was flipping through their Sony Bravia 3D TV, sipping his lone can of coke that has since lost its bubbly taste.

"So you declined just like that, huh?" I replied instead, sitting next to him.

"My life, my decisions, and it's finally over with. Now Ignis stop whining like a baby and act like a real manager for once." Noctis calmly said, as if the contract he had just disintegrated was mere scratch paper.

"I can't believe you, next thing I know, you lose control and demands for the contract, and then the next moment you shred it into pieces and drink a can of coke like it's no big deal." I almost wanted to laugh, out of the unpredictability of events that had just happened, and partly because I'm just so happy.

"Tell me again why you acted so concerned when I did ask for the contract? Is it because… I worry you too much?" Noctis teased, elbowing my side.

"As if you cocky jerk! I was only doing my job thank you." I stubbornly protested, scooting across the other side of the couch.

"Oh?" Noctis grasped my left arm and pulled me in closer to him, stopping only when our faces were inches apart.

"You're not doing a very good job then, talking to me like that _Ms. Farron_." Noctis whispered back, his breath warming up my already reddening face.

This was the closest I have ever been with my employer, and it wasn't as comfortable as I had imagined it to be.

I only broke our gaze, my eyes flitting around the vastness of the room, though that didn't help, seeing that Noctis was only pulling me in even closer to him.

"Well?" He continued.

"Mr. Caelum… I… beg… for… you're… forgiveness…" I finally mumbled back after much concentration. I was starting to wonder whether my face had transformed into the color of a tomato right about now.

Noctis inched even closer, and then softly murmured, "Apology accepted...but you haven't answered my question yet…Do you want to stay here for the night?" Noctis repeated. His dark and masculine scent was toying with my sense of smell, driving me to complete overload, and his lips were also dangerously near my ears tinting it red, perfectly complimenting the shade of my face.

"Quit playing with me already!" I shoved him away from me, and then stood up from the couch, looking away to hide my flushed expression.

Noctis only chuckled heartily, "What? Can't take a little bit of fun Light?" He asked, obviously amused by my reactions.

"Humph! And since when did the employer and their employees ever mingle and fool around at work?" I stated haughtily, securing my arms into a fold once again, and still looking away to calm my nerves.

"Well, I'm the emplo_yer _and you're the emplo_yee_, and I can say whether to have some fun now and again. Take a break; a week off, it's a paid leave so don't worry your covered. It's my little 'appreciation' gift to you, for you know, being the best assistant I've ever had…"

I dared a glance to my boss, Noctis smiled.

"You're welcome, _sir_…" I replied uncomfortably, touched by his compliment, the first he had ever given me since working for him.

_Well?_

_**Well what?**_

_Well are you going to stay here for tonight?_

I shifted uneasily in my current position.

_**I'm thinking about it!**_

_Come on! It's only an overnight stay! If worse comes to worse you can always just slip off quietly into your car you know._

_**Worse comes to worse? **_

"F-fine!" I finally stuttered aloud, "But only for tonight!" I sat back down the sofa in defeat.

_What did you just do?_

_**I took your advice!**_

_Well it was only a suggestion…_

_**You bitch! What did you just made me do?**_

"You're staying here tonight? Great! It'll be just me, Cid, and you having a blast in the mansion then. It was getting quiet lonely here you know and we really do need the company."

"Okay, cool…" I muttered.

_Me, Cid, and you? You're not kidding? I'm I the only female guest here? _

"Noctis, but you do have like _female _maids working here right?" I said, emphasizing the word _female._

"Hmm, I think we do…"

_You __**think**__ you do?_

"Rosalie and Margaret had both quit, Cid fired Gretta, and Jessilyn and Violet are on vacation… Yeah, I think that was all our female maids this past month. Why'd you asked?"

"Nothing, just curious is all…"

_**Yeah Light, so just calm down and enjoy your host/boss's godly presence for the meantime.**_

**~ Intermission ~**

Ignis gathered up the contract fragments hastily and disappeared into the hallway, leaving behind Lightning and Noctis to chit chat.

_You think this is over just like that Noctis?_ _You're quiet mistaken then… _

Pushing his glasses upwards, Ignis stomped off outside to his awaiting car and clambered in, just when he was about to drive off, Cid hailed for him outside.

"Hey Ignis? Why are you in such a hurry? You literally didn't notice me when you passed by to your car?"

"My apologies look at what your brother just did." Ignis dug around his leather jacket's pockets and presented Cid the remains of the crumpled contract through the rolled-down car window.

"So he did decline…"

"Yep, I already came up with something to make him agree... and this time it's not going to fail."

With that, Ignis drove off, leaving a trail of gray smoke behind, and a devastated Cid.

**~ X ~**

Noctis began to lead Lightning into her bedroom.

"Wow, I've been in your house a bunch of times before but this really beats all. You have a separate 'Guest wing' of the mansion?" Lightning was gawking around like a giddy schoolgirl, taking in everything she hasn't yet.

"Uh, yeah… Doesn't every mansion supposed to have a guest house or a guest area somewhere?" Noctis nonchalantly replied, as if everyone in the world owns a mansion like this.

"Sheesh, we've passed like 10 rooms already! Which one is my bedroom?"

"Quit complaining will you? Some of those rooms are reserved to certain relatives only, see that room over there? That's Prompto's." Noctis pointed to one door down the enormous hallway.

All the hallways that Lightning and Noctis had walked through so far were all adorned with Victorian windows, crimson velvet curtains, random mahogany bookcases and cabinets that are scattered around to fill the empty spaces, and landscape paintings hanging around in a strategic pattern that compliments the overall theme.

"You said you guys don't have much visitors, why bother to set up a whole other part of the mansion for it then?" Lightning asked.

"Well we used to have this many visitors at a time, you know, before everyone pretty much forgot about family bonds and ties… Especially when somebody important to everybody dies…" Noctis slowed down, pain clear in his eyes as he looked down.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Caelum! I, I didn't mean to… bring this all up…" Lightning looked away again, unable to meet Noctis's eyes.

_Idiot! Why are you suddenly interrogating your boss like that all of a sudden?_

Walking past several more doors and hallways, Noctis spoke up again, "It's alright, that was many years ago anyways, and now we kind of like the solitude and all… Um, here we are." Noctis finally stopped in front of a door that had looked like any of the others passed.

"Wow, everything feels like a hotel…" Lightning mumbled to herself.

"All necessities are provided inside, towels, soap, toothbrush, bathrobes, umm extra _lingerie_, spare clothes, and whatnot." Noctis opened the door and Lightning gingerly stepped inside, afraid to dirty up anything that costs more than her monthly salary.

"Come again? Extra clothes? _Lingerie_? Just whose room I'm I staying in anyways?" Lightning questioned, transfixed on the enormity of it all.

"Yeah… We have all our guests' everyday needs stocked and ready on each room everyday. This one is one of my younger cousin's room, Abigail in particular. I doubt she'll visit anytime soon, considering the last time I made contact with her is more than two years ago. Still, we never know…" Noctis was once again holding that nostalgic look in his expression, his voice also hinting at hidden melancholy.

Lightning suddenly felt pity for Noctis, she can see pain etched from within him, and she almost wanted to hug him!

"I think I can handle by my own at this point. Thank you so much for your invitation Mr. Caelum." Lightning bowed slightly as a sign of her gratitude.

"Please, anytime! And Lightning, please just call me Noctis. Mr. Caelum is something I want to be addressed to when I'm a married man!" Noctis laughed his affectionate laugh, suddenly forgetting about his family problems.

_Wow… We're on a first-name basis now, huh? _

"And one more thing, this calling button right here will summon anyone of our servants, so if you need any assistance just give this guy a push." Noctis indicated at a white button besides the door frame.

_Ha, kind of ironic! Now I have Noctis's maids and butlers to serve under me._

"Got it" I replied.

"Good, dinner's at 8 then." Turning around to leave, Noctis gently closed the door behind him and exited into the hallway, leaving Lightning inside the gigantic bedroom.

"Wait!" Lightning rushed to turn the doorknob again and hollered after him.

"Yeah, Light? I thought you said you got it?" Noctis smirked and looked back at Lightning standing besides the opened door.

"I-I do, but… How will I call for your help? You know… this mansion is so big and all." Lightning immediately regretted herself for bothering Noctis with another stupid question.

"Oh, well we always have these." Noctis showed Lightning his iPhone, waving at her with it.

"Right… I can just call you instead. Sorry…" Lightning muttered.

_**Stupid!**_

_**Stupid!**_

_**Stupid!**_

"No problem" Noctis smiled, turning around to finally leave.

_This is going to be a long night… _Lightning grumbled as she closed the door.

Making her way to the King size, 4-poster bed, Lightning sank down within its silky sheets and freshly fluffed pillows.

_Heaven…_

Checking her PDA from her laying position, Lightning checked her business email inbox.

"What's this?"

Lightning opened a mail from Eden Films – Noctis's current film producers – and slowly read the unanticipated message…

_**Dear Ms. Farron,**_

_**Sorry to inform you that all movie rights and production have been bought and transferred to another anonymous group of film makers. Please let us apologize for all inconveniences. All movie progress and filming has been put at temporary halt, inquire your new film producers for further details surrounding the movie. **_

_**With all due regards,**_

_**Eden Films**_

_**End for Now ~**_

**A/N: Well, what can I say? Poor Noctis and his bad-ass Caelum relatives? Jk xD Read and review as always, please if anything was confusing, don't hesitate to ask. :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**~ Ch. 7 ~**_

"Who the heck will just buy a movie production?" Lightning asked herself.

_Certainly someone that's freaking rich! And they said that it was an "anonymous group of film makers" what the heck? So maybe these guys are only a bunch of rookie producers that doesn't know a thing about running a movie, but are rich enough to buy one?_

Lightning decided to report it to Noctis at dinner; right now she was dead tired.

_Today was way too hectic! First the paparazzi, then Stella, my feelings for Noctis, and now this stupid problem over new producers! Argh! What was I thinking not listing up as a soldier to the Corps? _Lightning groggily thought.

She huddled herself underneath the thick, layered bed comforter, finally drifting asleep with the thought of Noctis yearning for her.

**~ X ~**

"So Lightning is staying here for the night? Awesome…maybe finally my single status on Facebook will change…" Cid miserably failed to joke.

"Don't you dare touch her Cid!" Noctis cautioned, his eye color flicking from calm blue to fiery red.

"You know I always thought you two were too close for some reason… Come here, I want to say something to you." Cid gestured Noctis to come closer with his fingers.

"Yeah what is it?" Noctis lamely replied, as he walked closer to his brother.

***poke* **

Cid suddenly jabbed his left pointer finger to Noctis's forehead, leaving a red distinctive circle on the middle of his forehead.

"What the fuck that was totally random!" Noctis irritably cried out, rubbing at the sore spot.

"_Forgive me, Sasuke…_" Cid began.

"Umm… Cid… Don't start with that…" Noctis slowly shook his head in disbelief, face palming him self.

"Right… Sorry… But everyone keeps saying you look like Sasuke…"

_Fuck is it the hair style? _Noctis frustratingly wondered.

**~ Intermission ~**

Ignis crushed his lips against Stella's for the second time.

"Stop it…" Stella faintly hissed as she gasped for air after Ignis practically sucked it all out from her mouth.

"No" Ignis simply replied, reclaiming those supple lips to his once again.

"I don't get you… What-" Stella was abruptly stopped again as Ignis hungrily bit on her lip.

"Stop it, stop it…" Stella whimpered again as she felt her bottom lip bleed.

"Not until you promise me something." Ignis sneered, as he teasingly planted soft kisses on Stella's jaw.

"I thought we already made a deal. I don't want to be part of this any longer." Stella frantically begged.

"Oh, but you're far too deep into this now…" Ignis slid a hand underneath Stella's shirt, who feebly tried to buck off.

"I'm not done with you yet…"

"PROMPTO!" Stella screamed, "NOCTIS!" Stella's pleas aimlessly reached to no one but the walls, who only echoed it back mockingly.

Ignis's hands began to snake around Stella's flat stomach, "I wouldn't do that…you're just wasting your breath." Ignis whispered, "And besides, there's no one that can hear you." Ignis proceeded further with his groping, which earned him a slap from Stella.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Ignis couldn't help but utter a chuckle. He repositioned his jaw then leisurely took off his glasses, "I hardly think you have much control with that statement now do you Ms. Fleuret?"

**~ X ~**

"_Heey! Heeey! Heeey!" _

Lightning was scrubbing herself with luxurious bath soap, building up the creamy foam on her arms. See, she had just woken up and was preparing for dinner.

"_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains…" _

The thick, scented bubbles were now trickling down her legs.

"_I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind…"_

Lightning switched on the golden shower head, bathing her of all its warm sprinkling water and washing off the lather.

"_Your sweet moon beam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream. I knew when we collided; you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind…"_

Eyes closed from the pouring shower, and fingertips vigorously scrubbing on her scalp with a heavily-fragrance conditioner, Lightning belched out the chorus:

"_HEY SOUL SISTER, AIN'T THAT MR. MISTER ON THE RADIO, STEREO, THE WAY YOU MOVE AIN'T FAIR YOU KNOW! HEY SOUL SISTER, I DON'T WANT TO MISS A SINGLE THING YOU DOoo...tonight…"_

Cleaning off excess soap from her body and wringing out the last of the watery conditioner from her hair, Lightning switched off the shower level and continued humming the rest of the song.

**~ X ~**

Noctis tried to wrack his brains with the one thing he knew he had forgotten to tell Lightning. His fingers were also starting to get impatient, fiddling with his golden fountain pen on his desk.

_Fuck, what is it? _He knew he missed out on explaining, – _or rather – _had forgotten to warn her about something crucial.

It was something… something…

"**HOLY SHIT" **Noctis yelped, **"CID'S SECURITY CAMERA!" **It had hit Noctis's memory like a lightning bolt.

"How could I have forgotten?" Noctis frantically thought as he scrambled out of his office.

"CIIIDD! You better not be stalking on Lightning's room with those damned security cameras!"

Noctis couldn't help but also thought how unfair it would be if Cid were able to see Lightning first unclothed.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Noctis furiously thought.

If only he knew that he need not worry at all…

**~ X ~**

"_So, I won't hesitate no more,_

_no more, it cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate our time is short_

_This is our fate_

_I'm yours"_

Lightning had just finished singing "Hey Soul Sister" by Train and was on the middle of "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz.

***FWOOSH***

The hairdryer was really warm to the touch so Lightning just dropped it back to the counter, leaving her pink hair all hot and messy.

"Mmm, it's just as well…" Lightning muttered.

"_Open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me_

_Ah, la happy family_

_It's our god forsaken right to be loved loved lov-"_

"**LIGHTNING ARE YOU IN THERE?" **Noctis called out from outside the bathroom door.

"Yes? Sir, what's the problem?" Lightning worriedly replied from the sink.

"Um, you see there's, um, a camera around you room. Did I forget to tell you that every room here is rigged up with at least two cameras?"

"Okay… Thank you for informing me." Lightning was unsure on why she can hear Noctis panting and stuttering; it was not like him at all to be sure.

_Maybe he ran?_

"Yeah, but I don't want you, I mean our guest, to be rudely monitored during there stay… So, um, how can I explain this?"

It felt really weird to be talking to your boss from the bathroom.

"We need to block out the camera lenses but I'll need your help Lightning... Tell me, did you already take a shower?"

_Okay…_

"Yes I did sir; your bathroom really feels wonderful."

"_Shit!" _

"What sir?"

"Oh, nothing!"

"So what should I do with the cameras sir?"

"Right, another thing…do you have gum?"

"Yes I have a pack on my bag."

"Good… what flavor?"

…

**~Intermission~**

It's probably vital to mention that the Caelum manor has over 30 rooms (not including bathrooms and storage areas), making Lightning's assumptions that it felt like a hotel very accurate and reasonable.

Now Cid has rigged up about 2-6 cameras in each room (yes, including bathrooms and storage areas) depending on the room's area and capacity, and each of those camera has a pivoting head that rotates a full 360 degrees around its vicinity, making it possible to miss something when turning the other direction, but with little possibility. Now, the camera monitoring screens are all grouped together and organized by hallways and rooms, all presented on a "secret and hidden" corner on Cid's room.

What our young celebrity be spying on is beyond what the camera's lenses can see…

"Better check on Lightning…" Cid closed his book with a snap and walked towards his camera room.

Pressing his thumb to the thumbprint security check, the metal door slid open for access and immediately shut before Cid.

Eyes sharpened to be like a hawk's, Cid's eyes scanned through the various scenarios playing out in different camera screens.

"_HOLY SHIT!"_ Somebody shouted out from camera screen #HL26

"Hmm?" Cid focused on the image running to camera screen #HL27 _"CID'S SECURITY CAMERA!"_ It blared from the screen.

"WHAT?"

It was Noctis, but what most surprising was how he had known that there was cameras. The cameras were awfully quiet new you see.

"Damn it what are you going to do now?" Cid cursed under his breath.

"WAIT!" _That must be it! He's going to tell Lightning about it! That little…_

_Heh, but it's a little bit too late there younger brother… Let's see what Lightning is doing right about now…_

Going through the dozens of camera screens, Cid pinpointed on an occupied guest room on camera screen #HL43R7

_So that's where you are Lightning..._

**~X~**

Lightning squeaked.

Noctis panted.

"S-Sorry Sir! I know I'm packing on the cinnamon buns lately and you see I, I think I gained some weight?" Lightning rambled.

"Okay. It's okay. One more time Light, this time we're going to make sure it sticks! Oh, and you're not heavy at all, it's me that needs more time in the gym…"

"S-sure, just…just make sure you're holding me tight this time, thanks…"

Noctis flashed Lightning a winning grin, "I got you, don't worry."

_That damn Cid…_

Noctis gave Lightning a boost to his shoulders, she was light, but even then it was still tricky.

"Noctis don't lose me." Lightning grunted from his shoulders, reaching out to the damned camera again, her fingers brushing at the metal plating.

"I'll make sure of that." Noctis assured.

"That's good to know."

_Yeah, don't lose me…_

Lightning smirked, "Can you try to lift me just a bit more higher?"

Hmm, for anyone not understanding the scenario, Noctis is carrying Lightning by the shoulders to reach up the 2nd camera carefully placed atop a corner on Lightning's bathroom to cover it up with gum.

"I think I can." Noctis replied.

_Ugh, I should really start with the 20 lbs dumbbells on the gym tomorrow… _Noctis grumbled mentally.

Noctis tried to straighten up his bent posture to his full height, all the while making sure Lightning won't fall off.

"I don't understand why we have to go though so much just to cover a camera." Lightning was able to reach out a little more closely to the camera now… "Damn thing! It keeps rotating! And ugh, this gum is seriously starting to become disgusting on my fingers…"

Noctis couldn't help but laugh at Lightning's remarks, "Any progress up there?"

"Almost… GOT IT!" Lightning gave a tiny jump on Noctis's shoulder out of excitement, resulting Noctis to topple over the floor.

"My apologies sir! Oh gawd I'm such an embarrassment... Are you o-" Lightning stopped stuttering and was instead blushing as she was once again closer to her boss than ever before.

She was on top of Noctis.

_Hehe sweet victory! _Cheered Lightning's devious side suddenly.

_What are you doing? Get off of him! But sheesh…why does his eyes always gotta be so damn gorgeous? _Analyzed the better part of Lightning.

…

…

_Never thought Lightning will look cute when blushing…dang it Noct! Just scoot aside already!_

…

"I-I guess I should get off of you, Sir. I'm sorry." Lightning started to pull away, afraid to expose herself any longer; she was still in a bathrobe garb after all.

On instinct, Noctis stopped Lightning from getting off of him, actually pulling her closer.

"Lightning… I-" Noctis tried to say.

**~ Intermission ~**

Stella was ashamed. She couldn't help it. She knew that much.

Her body was full of bruises from being sexually harassed moments ago.

She was tired from it all, but all she can do in the end is just keep on crying. Shaking violently and sobbing, she hoped Ignis wouldn't wake up beside her.

Ignis… The one that took her virginity…

Stella, exhausted from exerting the effort to even cry still, finally had the urge to sleep. Her body was tired from her resistance, from Ignis's bruises, to even crying. She hoped for a better tomorrow next time, or at least a comforting dream tonight…

_**~ End for Now ~**_

**A/N: Anyone who does not watch Naruto will not understand the comic relief between Noctis and Cid on the second part of this chapter. So apologies for those who had to scratch their heads in confusion at that part. ;'p**


	8. Chapter 8

_**~ Ch. 8 ~**_

"Noctis… You can let go of me now."

Noctis blinked.

Lightning was unsure on how to react. A part of her wants to bury her self even further down the warmth he was emanating, but considering she was barely clothed with a flimsy bathrobe on doesn't do that option justice, so instead she listened to the better half of her insecurities.

"_If you're not going to let go of me, then…"_

Lightning looked hard at Noctis, her expression hinting at regret.

*SLAP*

Noctis felt the sting on his cheeks upon contact with Lightning's hands.

"What the fuck?" Noctis mumbled.

*SLAP*

"Cursing in front of co-workers is very rude." Lightning brazenly added, Noctis's grip ceased, and Lightning took this opportunity to stand up from his hold.

"_Claire_… I don't think you should've done that…" Noctis softly stated, lightly touching his reddened cheek. _There goes his pride._

Lightning looked away, already feeling guiltily ashamed.

"I-you…I…" Lightning blushed hotly as she took a safety peep to her boss, only to see him start unbuttoning his coat and undoing his tie.

"Wha-What are you doing…_sir?" _She added the last part in as a precaution, trying to gather what little professionalism left at such _awkwardness._

Noctis shrugged off his coat, not looking at Lightning as he started unbuttoning his long sleeves polo, his black tie so casually draped around the loose collar. He was quiet while doing so.

Lightning was blushing madly alright, but certain thoughts began to sink in as well. Thoughts she couldn't possibly deny. What with the messy chops of his black bangs, his dark blue eyes that could melt, a little of his bare chest peeking through the unbuttoned long sleeves polo, and that little tiny ebony tie oh-so haphazardly wound around his neck so alluringly…

_Click_

The last, tiny metallic button of Noctis's polo was finally released, and Lightning's thoughts finally snapped back into place.

_Oh, no!_

"_Sir, I'm sorry…" _Lightning squeaked. The man was always making her off character, squeaking wasn't like her, but yet _he _had made her _squeak_ in just 3 seconds.

Lightning didn't dare look back at him the moment she heard that last button unclasp, for doing so will be the death of her for sure.

Noctis was going to make her say sorry a little bit more _meaningful_ than that, so he started to slightly slip off his polo.

He was being cruel, yes, but slapping your boss was uncalled for, especially when he hasn't even made a move yet.

"I thought I told you not to call me by 'sir' anymore." Noctis calmly stated, slipping off yet another inch of his clothing, exposing his bare left shoulder completely.

Lightning was sweating now; Noctis has never been this _open_ before, he's always the intimidating but quiet, brooding type in the office, but ever since Stella practically pranced into the picture, he's gotten to be more _domineering_…probably a men thing, but who knows, maybe it's just an act for the script?

_Or not, so better break the ice…_

"Uh-um…Noctis, about your current movie film…they, uh, the producers e-mailed and said that they have handed over productions to a new, err, _anonymous _group of film makers." With a drop of sweat to spare, Lightning breathed in relief as Noctis stood still and looked at her questioningly, no more blank and sensuous gazes.

"Guess they'll just hand over the film to some random bunch of rookies huh?" Noctis whispered, he couldn't believe it, he was stunned right there and then.

He looked at Lightning with tired, docile orbs, "_Sorry" _he meekly said, but the apology was open to be ambiguous. Giving the bathroom wall a contemplative stare, Noctis lapsed and seemed to have come up with something before grabbing his jacket and loosely throwing it around him

"Um, thanks for informing me Lightning. See you at the dining hall." Walking past the bewildered secretary, Noctis lastly added, "I do_ expect you_ to be there." And with those parting words, he left Lightning to shiver at the near exposure.

She almost wished she didn't spill the news yet.

**~ X ~**

"You know brother, masking your emotions had always been second nature to us Caelums, but tonight, something is ailing you, and greatly. Do tell me about it, for I fear my heart breaks when I see my relatives at such a sad state." Raines was being painfully sarcastic; it was not that he really wasn't curious at all, but the fact about earlier when he and Lightning took such great measures to block his video camera's lenses. "It makes dinner awfully unappetizing too…" Raines continued.

A resounding cling of a dropped utensil was heard from Noctis's plate, "I don't have time for you mind games Cid. Just cut to the chase."

"Oh, since your so compliant today, I want to know how you _manage_ your employees…since, well, you're all so _close_ to them, especially _Light_." Cid sipped a taste of his blood red wine, he specifically had emphasized on Light's name; a glint of blaze from the luxurious candelabra was caught on his silver eyes, reflecting hidden mirth dancing from within.

When nothing but thick, tangible, silence followed, Cid purposefully brought back the crystal goblet to the table with a loud _cling_, just as Lightning hurriedly entered the dining hall with a flushed and apologetic look.

"Sorry, sorry! A little accident occurred that's all…I hope I didn't held back dinner for everyone." Lightning looked at the elder brother and then on the younger brother, both of whom was looking at her, quiet amused, while the latter already having Lightning's chair pulled out. The mood has lightened upon Lightning's entrance, and thankfully for that, she was oblivious to the fact the Caelum brothers had just been recently conversing about her.

"It's perfectly explicable Light! Seeing you here, accompanying us like our very own family is such a pleasurable privilege. I like the dress you are wearing for tonight; _salmon pink,_ a wise choosing of color for it subtly compliments your light-pink tresses and your white, creamy complexion." Cid was a smooth-talker, and it shows as Lightning blushed for the 5th time today at the chaste remarks.

"Let's have a sit shall we?" Noctis had been listening from the sidelines, and was beginning to be sick of it, ever so delicately, he blatantly charged directly onto physical contact and scooped Lightning's small waist onto his left arm and steered her to a sit close to his. Pushing the chair back fluidly, he heard a soft "_thank you_" from Lightning, though he sensed some hesitance from her. This irked Noctis, for he knew this has got to be about earlier. He was suppose to act professionally at all times, and not to mention he was breaching one of his very own strict policies of no relationships amongst co-workers, just by being in _physical _contact with her he was breaking the rule.

Plucking a camellia flower from a near porcelain vase, Noctis gently tucked it in with Lightning's wisps of soft cotton-candy hair; realizing he'd already broken the rule too many times.

Lightning looked at him, surprised, and then failed at trying to hide the blush that had so sneakily crept its way across her face.

_**~ end for now ~**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**~ Ch. 9 ~ **_

"I think it suits you very well… _You look beautiful Light_." Noctis casually placed a smirk on his lips before sitting back down on his own seat.

"Er- _thank you, Noctis. That's too kind of you Noctis…" _Lightning just hoped her face wouldn't blow off out of sheer blushing by the end of the night.

Cid raised a corner of his lips upwards, taking it into great consideration about the blossoming feelings the two obviously share.

_If only something would just push them along… _

Cid contemplated for a minute…

'_**THAT'S IT!' **_A sudden burst of thought struck Cid…_a devious one- a genius one… _

***Mwaha* Mwahaha* Mwahahaha* MWAHAHAHAHA* (**_**The Soundtrack of Cid's Mind)**_

_Honestly why haven't I thought of this before?_

"_Huh-erm… _Ms. Farron, let's say I…_offer_ you a part on Noctis's movie?" Cid wasn't kidding when he mentioned that he had a _genius idea_. Anyway, rolling this topic along would require certain _finesse._ _"Would you accept, maybe?"_ Cid grinned- a _malicious grin. _

Lightning accidentally swallowed a piece of her steak whole.

"Cid…_what are you up to you_?" Noctis tightened the grip of his steak knife dangerously.

"I mean let's say I was able to slip in Light into the cast as the main leading lady… Would you then be more than willing to accept Noctis?"

"_You won't dare!" _Noctis was seething, up to the point where he was balancing the weight of the knife carefully on his fingertips so he could aim for a precise blow on Cid's fucked-up head!

Cid easily brushed off Noctis's petty threats. "_Miss Farron_, I'm sure this would benefit you greatly! Not only for my brother but for you as well… _Imagine: cute little pink-haired boys and black-haired girls!_" Cid dramatically clasped his hands together, lost within a perverted fantasy in that mind of his. "And two soon-to-be superstars nonetheless; you two could be the next Jolie-Pitt!"

'_This is so much fun!' _Cid thought.

'_I'm gonna kill him!' _Noctis thought.

*Cough*Cough***CHOKE!*CHOKE!***

"That's it! You can't even be civil when we're eating dinner! Maybe this is the exact reason I haven't been going home recently!" Noctis was sick and tired of his brother's shitty antics; he could put up with it most of the time but this is borderline inappropriate! I mean what the hell is he even trying to pull here?

***CHOKE!*CHOKE!*CHOKE!***

"_H-help…Help!" _Lightning meagerly squeaked.

"_Lightning is something the matte-… _**Oh shit!** LIGHT! DAMN CID SHE'S CHOKING! CALL THE FAMILY DOCTOR!" Noctis leapt out of his seat faster than you can say: **FABULA NOVA CRYSTALLIS! **

"LIGHT! LIGHT!" Noctis approached Lightning cautiously…

'_Shit…I think I have to do the Heimlich maneuver!' _

'_**SHIT, NO I THINK YOU JUST GAVE THE UNDERSTATEMENT OF THE YEAR!' **_Inner Noctis screamed.

Cid perspired, a trickle of sweat beading his forehead; he honestly hadn't meant for this part to happen… "_Hello… Dr. Barthandelus… Uh-huh no, nobody is pregnant…Yes we're sure… Look, you can come over here now and take a look…Ok that'd be fantastic, thank you, bye…" _

_*Meanwhile Noctis begins his attempts at a Heimlich maneuver position*_

"LIGHT! YOU GOT TO TRUST ME! LIGHT!" Lightning was struggling between breathing and kicking Noctis out of her waist, which the bastard won't let go off!

***I CAN'T BREATHE!*I CAN'T BREATHE!***

"Ms. Farron, STAY PUT RIGHT NOW OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Noctis exclaimed, dead serious on the life-or-death situation he was currently participating in. "No more damn games or I'll strap you to a chair myself!"

With this threat in order, Lightning immediately stopped retaliating. Noctis resumed readying his fists below Lightning's chest…

"_Ah!" _

Lightning couldn't believe it…

'**Is my boss literally squeezing my chest right now…**_**oh kami-sama!' **_Lightning peeked back at Noctis, who looked like he was hyperventilating. Lightning immediately looked forward again;_ his expression was scaring her…_

'**Oh, why must I act and look like the innocent virgin?' **Noctis cursed mentally, he couldn't even put up a brave face against odds such as these. It looked like he was chickening out by just touching Lightning's body.

'**Errm… Cos you are one…' **replied the blunt Inner Noctis.

_Why do my breasts feel heavy and sensitive all of a sudden! _Lightning groaned, adding a red tint to her oxygen-lacking purpled face.

***Cough*Cough*Cough***

"**OKAY in the count of 3!" **Noctis barked, willing all of his courage…

"**1, 2, 3…THRUST!" **Noctis nudged his palms together underneath Lightning's rib cage.

"**1, 2, 3…THRUST!" **The same procedure except this time Noctis added more pressure.

"**1, 2, 3…THRUST!" **_A little more pressure added…_

"She's not going to make it; hurry Noctis!" Cid frantically shouted, venting out steams of his frustration. _He wouldn't ever admit it, but if Lightning was really hurt on his account…_

"I'm trying!" Noctis agitatedly replied. Obviously he's stepping out of his comfort zone too… Nudging upwards meant that -… Noctis blushed the 2nd time…

_Hopelessly, I'm pathetic… _

Lightning fainted.

"**1, 2, 3…THRUST!" **Noctis recklessly gave it his all in that one nudge, his heart missing a beat in that one second.

_***pop***_

A chewed-up piece of a medium-rare steak flew out of Lightning's mouth.

Lightning immediately sat up, inhaling gallons of oxygen at a time.

"_Thank goodness…" _

"_Finally…"_

"_T-thank you" _Lightning managed to choke, reaching for a glass of water on the long abandoned dinner table.

Cid and Noctis simultaneously let out a long pent-up breath of tension. Sensing the other doing the same, the two brothers looked at each other fiercely- a poisonous aura clouding up.

Noctis started first, "YOU CID! IF YOU HADN'T STARTED THIS CONVERSATION, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENNED TO LIGHTNING IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Cid looked ready to yell back at Noctis, but he caught himself first, stopping himself from acting so childish, like the point of this argument was… _"Oh brother, brother… You really don't get it don't you. You, who are without a doubt, completely clueless, leave me utterly speechless…"_ Cid feigned a pained expression, so good in fact that tears fell from his eyes. Noctis thought it was too revolting and wanted to punch the expression out of his face.

"_Uh, a-ano…" _Lightning was too dizzy to break the fight apart.

"**Oh, when will you two stop acting like you hate each other? You two have gotten so good at acting your movies that you've completely forgotten about your most important roles to each other- being brothers!" **A busty woman, with golden-blonde hair that reaches down to her ankles suddenly slammed in the dining room. Heaving heavily, the woman adjusted her thin glasses upwards, her eyes unseen from an ominous white glare bouncing off of a reflection…

Noctis gulped and even Cid looked like he just crapped on himself- _twice._

**Noctis: '**_Oh no, NOT NURSE JIHL!'_

**Cid: '**_Why, why must I die early!'_

**Lightning: **_'Ugh, more water…'_

"W-What are you doing here Miss Jihl?" Cid asked as calmly as possibly.

"Dr. Barthandelus sent me here instead of coming himself. A more pressing matter had him occupied for quiet awhile now so please do forgive the Doctor." Nurse Jihl bowed down slightly.

"WOW! I didn't know nurses still wear those white dresses!" Lightning found surprising interest on Jihl's old school nurse outfit. "I always thought that they wear those blouse and khaki pants called 'scrubs' now." Nurse Jihl stood unmoving from her spot, head still slightly bowed, seemingly deaf to Lightning.

"Can she hear me?" Lightning turned around to ask the guys, but when she did they looked half-dead!

"What the?"

_Okay did I do something freaky to freak them out? _

"Nurse Jihl? _Nurse Jihl?_" Lightning probed, unaware of the fluctuating malignant signals coming off of waves from Nurse Jihl…

Before Lightning could realize it, an explosion of lollipops and everything-nice had washed over her. Directly from Nurse Jihl.

"_What the…hell?" _Lightning murmured she was temporarily blind out of the sheer force of Nurse Jihl's love.

"**NOW, NOW DON'T BE EMBARRASED JUST BECAUSE YOU TWO HAVE GOTTEN TO BE HANDSOME YOUNG MEN, THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE TOO GOOD FOR NURSE JIHL! SAY, LET'S HUG GOOD OL' JIHL AS A GROUP APOLOGY, AND WHILE WE'RE AT IT LET ME KISS YOUR BOO-BOOS AWAY!" **

"_**RIGHT NOCT-NOCT, RIGHT CID**_**?" **Nurse Jihl immediately switched to '**ULTIMATE MATERNITY' **mode in that instant and leapt like a Sasquatch towards Noctis and Cid, with claws stretched out ready for its **'DEATH HUG'**.

Cid forced himself to keep from shitting his pants. Noctis was reduced to a blubbering mess…

Lightning… Well, Lightning was still dizzy from all the commotion.

"PINKY! You join too!" Nurse Jihl had the two adult males pressed flatly against her blown up chest, succeeding in her conquest. She had them by her arms, squeezed tightly.

"No thanks!" Lightning quickly responded, checking over the pale-white faces of Noctis and Cid being smushed around a pair of D-cups.

"_Lightning…help me!" _Noctis mouthed pleadingly.

'_Aw, you look so much sexier when you're begging me boss...' _Lightning thought sadistically.

**~ X ~**

(1 hour later…)

Nurse Jihl brought the stethoscope around Lightning's chest, which was promptly ordered around by both the Caelum brothers to stay in bed for the rest of the night.

Noctis's threat was that he'll sleep in Lightning's bed with her over the night if she didn't comply…_which frankly Lightning didn't mind, except she COULDN'T POSSIBLY HAVE TOLD HIM THAT!_

Cid's threat was simply said, asking Lightning's permission to be in bed with him…_which Lightning did kind of mind…_

"There, I checked you up, and you're all nice and good. Though do take some rest after that choking incident, I'm sure the brothers must've cared for you a lot considering they went through all this trouble…" Nurse Jihl packed up her medical utensils swiftly in a brown, leather satchel. Lightning watched with droopy eyes.

"If you don't mind Miss Jihl, but may I ask of your relations to the Caelums?" Lightning asked out of the blue.

"Uh…well, the brothers are kind of my children..." Nurse Jihl gently mumbled.

"WHAT?" Lightning sat up quickly, taking hold of Nurse Jihl's left arm. "You don't mean you're their mother?"

Nurse Jihl laughed, "Oh no… I'm not their mother, what I meant was… That I just feel a little bit protective of them that's all- _a little bit too much actually…" _

"Oh" Lightning dumbly replied, feeling a little embarrassed. A slight chill of awkwardness enveloped the room.

"_Ne, _you look good in that lingerie by the way Claire-chan!" Nurse Jihl exclaimed, easing to another topic.

"_You think?"_ Lightning hesitantly replied, a full-on blush rising to her cheeks. Lightning- as everyone knows by now apparently lacks self-esteem.

"_Yeah, what I think is…that Claire-chan can seduce any two of the brothers with that on!"_ Nurse Jihl mischievously murmured in Lightning's ears.

The intense heat of lava underneath Lightning's face immediately erupted like a volcano, breaking out of her pale skin and flooding through her cheeks. She could just imagine prancing in one of the brother's rooms looking like she is now… _'I'll die first!'_Inner Lightning adamantly claimed.

Lightning simply shook her head, too embarrassed at her own fantasies.

"Oh, please… I saw how horrified the brothers looked when you fainted earlier! I never saw them have that expression on since they were kids- and that's when I was still tending their knee scrapes and such! They obviously care about you Claire-chan- and you know, more than that!" Nurse Jihl had a bad habit of emphasizing her point by leaning in and whispering it to said person.

Once again Lightning freaked out and had a flash of her fantasy in her TV mind.

"Well believe me or not! But, take care of them for me will you? When I'm not around… _Goodnight Claire-chan." _Nurse Jihl softly patted Lightning on the head, smiling brightly and walking off towards the door.

"Wait Nurse Jihl! Goodnight to you to!" Lightning hastily replied, quickly wiping off a dribble of her blood from a nosebleed attack.

"Silly! Already having nosebleeds? Why won't you just let me go home?" Nurse Jihl teased, already having a clean cloth at her disposal.

"_Sorry…" _Lightning muttered, looking like a kicked puppy.

"_Hai, hai…_ _nothing a nurse can't handle…" _Nurse Jihl happily sighed, feeling a growing connection with her pink patient.

**~ X ~**

"Are you kidding me?" Noctis infuriatingly yelled, grasping his phone at a crushing rate.

"Dude the fuck you think I'm lying to you?" Prompto harshly remarked, causing a dent to his phone case by mere handling.

"Ignis and his film crew bought the whole Eden Films productions! They're halting everything and seriously damaging budgets on my movie! They're trying to push that film project he'd been trying to make you sign!"

"But why? I don't fucking understand his motives for doing all this bullshit!" Noctis has known Ignis as his tight ass agent/manager, and yes Noctis has known all along of his rather sadistic reputation of building his client's image… _But- but this is going too far…_

"I think it's about you and Stella…" Prompto tried to explain.

"The hell is it about me and Stella! I don't know anything at all!" Noctis groaned. Shuffling through his desk, he randomly opened a drawer containing various diplomatic and official papers. Noctis pulled on one marked 'Movie Contracts'. Contracts of myriad rejected and accepted films Noctis had played on had loosely scattered amongst the tabletop.

Reading through each one, Noctis found his current contract on the film '_Set Up'. _Scanning it quickly, seeing his signature accepting procedures and discretions followed by a signature of Ignis didn't do much help.

"Dude, can you check out the owner of Eden Films? Maybe we can go check him out tomorrow and see if we can gather clues from him." Prompto earnestly suggested, obviously thinking this through.

"Yeah, his name was Katzroy Sazh, you know- the 80s comedian legend." Noctis had met the man before on movie premiers and such, he looked to be someone agreeable enough, but yet…how could he just hand Eden Films over Ignis? Surely this was something more than what meets the eye.

"Oh man! Are you fucking for real?" Prompto giddily replied, an abnormal uplift of his attitude occurring.

"I'm pretty sure Prompto…" Noctis sighed, "Wait don't tell me you've never known until now!"

"No dude! I practically worshipped the guy when I was a kid and I've never known I was working for his studio!" Prompto ridiculously gave a high-pitched giggle on the other end.

Noctis crinkled his nose, he'd just remembered Prompto's weird fetish of always carrying a poster of Sazh Katzroy around back when they were kids. Suppressing back the embarrassing flashbacks going through his mind Noctis proposed for a meeting tomorrow at noon with Prompto.

"Yeah, yeah, then we'll head straight to HQ."

"That's supposed to be the plan… Woah wait, how's Stella? Weren't you keeping tabs over her?"

"Now that you mention it... She told me her manager had called her over for a meeting… she texted me 5 hours ago… but that was it…" Irrepressible silence hung over the line. "Pretty sure she had come back over her condo by now…"

"She's still probably upset or something, but as soon as you can, can you do me a favor and ask her just how much involved is she in that movie project. I have a feeling that she's into this a little deeper than we are."

"I will" Prompto replied at a monotone.

"Yeah, take care."

"You to, bro. 'K see ya tomorrow…" Prompto reluctantly hung up, his thumb nervously skimming the sleek surface of his iPhone.

"_Stella, just what the hell are you doing?"_

**~ X ~**

"Noctis…"

Noctis opened his eyes slightly, waking up from his deep contemplation.

"_Mm…_ Nurse Jihl. What's the matter? Is Lightning in good condition?" Noctis sat up properly on his leather chair, loosening his onyx tie on the meantime- it had felt like it had been choking him since dinner.

"No worries she's perfectly fine… _Um, do you like her Noctis?" _

Noctis felt a little woozy with the question. "Wow, what's this all of a sudden?"

"Not being too upfront or anything, but I do see that Claire-chan worries about you that's all. _I also sense strong attraction…" _Nurse Jihl had an uncanny keen sense with these kinds of things, at first it freaked Noctis and Cid back then, what with her reading their damn thoughts all the time as a kid, but then soon it proved to be both disadvantageous and advantageous as well... Let's just say Noctis had never underestimated Nurse Jihl's '6th sense' since then.

Noctis shifted his position on his chair the third time- indicating extreme discomfort.

"_Um, _she requests that you talk with her about an important matter in her room. I feel that this is something important Noctis; you must act your best! _Goo-Goodnight!" _with hurried flourish in her step Nurse Jihl left the room, closing the door silently behind her.

"Wait Nurse Jihl!" Noctis hollered.

'_Oh what the hell… I would have offered a ride back home…' _

"I wonder what's going on with Light though..." Hesitantly Noctis pushed himself off his chair, stretching his biceps and rolling his neck. Checking on his watch, Noctis closed his office lights and headed out to the hallway. '_It must be something important and urgent if it's this late at night…' _Noctis grabbed his keys from one of his pockets and locked his office.

'_I didn't even thank Nurse Jihl… I'll make sure to do that tomorrow…' _In all honesty he had missed Nurse Jihl; she had been like his godmother, supporting him and Cid throughout their childhood when their parents were out in business trips and movie shoots- which had been every time...

'_They didn't care about us… so why should I?' _

Keeping his cool, Noctis resumed his contemplations from earlier; he couldn't afford to be distracted by his own poor excuse of a sob story...

'_This could be my opportunity to tell Lightning of tomorrow's agenda… I'm sure she'll be of great help to, she usually has ALL of the resources I need.' _

Noctis would be lying if he told himself he wasn't nervous coming over to Lightning's bedroom this late at night… _'Just-just keep your cool…' _He reassured himself, stopping right at her bedroom door. He honestly didn't know what to expect. _'I mean, what was there to expect?'_

Swallowing back his fear, Noctis reached for the gold finish doorknob, clutching it carefully like it was a foreign teleporting object that will zoom him inside an even foreign place.

Turning it by degrees, Noctis finally pushed the door gently, leaving a small gap between the door.

With a deep intake of supercharging air molecules, Noctis fully pushed the door wide open.

"Lightning!"

**~ X ~**

Lightning quickly turned around from her laptop, her damn heart nearly flying off her chest.

"Noctis! GAH! What the hell are you doing here?" On impulse, Lightning chucked a pillow towards the direction of Noctis, which- considering the distance between the bed and the door- was pretty impressive as it actually was able to hit Noctis.

Flushed with shame, Lightning's whole body twitched as she crawled back in the bed sheets, covering her whole face and body.

'_No, no, no… He-he hasn't seen me yet with this thing on…' _Lightning was shivering underneath the crimson security she had cocooned herself in.

"Lightning what was that for?" yelled Noctis, just having dodged the pillow attack. "Nurse Jihl came into my office and told me that you need me, so I came in here to check in on you… _Are you really alright?" _Noctis had calmed down a great deal, and added the last sentence softly; truly he was worried about her. He couldn't have been more worried when she had been choking like that…

Face still red, Lightning felt the genuine care from her boss; she was actually pretty touched; it warmed her heart that her boss had actually been worried for her… Unsheathing a fold of the blanket, Lightning peeped towards Noctis…

Noctis was surprised when Lightning looked at him. _'She looks so cute, all curled up in that blanket and all…' _ Realizing the thought, Noctis blushed. Biting his lip, Noctis walked towards the chair set up by Nurse Jihl by the bed.

Lightning looked away when Noctis sat by her. She could've sworn that he'd blushed… _'Must've been my imagination…'_

"_W-Well… It's a good thing you did come…_ I-I just had an e-mail from Ignis… He told me about that movie contract…"

Noctis ears perked at the mention of Ignis.

"But ya' know what I replied to him? I told him to fuck off and kiss my ass!" Lightning felt her rage built up and she threw the blanket off of her. "You're not doing that movie, can't he understand that!" Lightning jumped off the bed and began pacing back and forth, back and forth in front of Noctis. "I told him I was already searching a new manager for you so he can finally fuck off! I swear the bastard's persistent alright! Giving me that kind of fuck so late at night!" Lightning's intensity at her job was something to be admired.

Noctis meanwhile was practically drooling over Lightning, only half-aware of what she was saying. He didn't know his cousin Abigail had kept such lewd sleeping lingerie here… And here it was, modeled by Lightning in front of Noctis.

It was a sleep teddy, _a barely-there, sheer pink number_ at that. As much as it was wrong for him to even think it, Noctis completely had to agree that Lightning looked _absolutely drop-dead gorgeous_. He couldn't help but stare.

"See; let me bring my laptop over so you can read that fucking retard's message! We'll take him down, you'll see!" Lightning went over to fetch the laptop from the bed, "_Crap…"_ skimming the plug from her laptop, it came short before unplugging from the electric socket. Plug was too short to extend any further.

"Noctis you'll have to go over here to see! You need to check it out!" Lightning lay down in front of the laptop, belly underneath as she scrolled through her Yahoo email account.

"_Sure_" Noctis lay down besides Lightning, trying- _just trying _to focus on the white screen presented in front of him…

**~ X ~**

Lightning went in a rampage afterwards, explaining a detailed verdict of Ignis's email and behavior up till now. Noctis was too heady with sleep to catch up to the fiery assistant, that after the 2nd hour he'd completely lost it and fell asleep completely, nodding drunkenly and eventually plopping besides Lightning's shoulders.

"Noctis, _Noctis?"_ Lightning looked at her shoulder and saw her boss sleeping peacefully beside her. Silently, Lightning shut down her laptop and placed it beside the bedside table. _'You did good, boss. Thank you.' _

Lightning was about to position Noctis's head towards a pillow when his arms suddenly trapped her waist in a hug, his head snuggling comfortably in her shoulders.

Lightning blushed; unable to resist the urge to, her right hand cupped his cheek. _"You must be tired…" _

He looked unbelievably more handsome when he was sleeping… Lightning was sure she never saw him looking like this. Seeing her boss so serene and at the state of tranquility made Lightning feel both happy and contented.

Lying down, Noctis hadn't let go of his grasp. Lightning at least had one of her wishes come true tonight- sleeping with her boss beside her. She felt a little better by his arms…

'_I hope someday I can tell you my real feelings…'_

Lightning's consciousness was slipping into the drifts of sleep when Noctis mumbled something from afar…

"_I-I'm attracted to you to Light…"_

* * *

**_~ end for now ~_**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Song I was listening to while writing this chapter: _"So Fly" _by Slim ft. Yung Joc  
**


	10. Chapter 10

_**~ Ch. 10 ~**_

"_I promise you you'll get famous one day. Just like your mother and father, you'll see!" _

"_I don't want to be like my parents! I'm not going to abandon my children just for some stupid film like they've done! I want to be famous just because I can!" _

"_I'll help you… I mean- get famous one day. You'll show your parents off if you do!" _

"_And how are you going to do that?"_

"_You'll see…"_

It felt like that conversation was only yesterday, but in reality it had been 10 years ago…

**~ X ~**

"_Noctis I'd like you to meet Claire; Claire- Noctis. Noctis, she'll be your secretary. Keeping you fresh in the movie industry takes a lot of my time you know, so I hired Ms. Farron for the minimal jobs. She's a pretty little thing, so try to be gentle… Well, I'll be going now. Got to settle a few unattended formalities... See if you can show her the ropes in the mean time- she's a fast learner so it shouldn't take too much time." _

"_Mr. Caelum, if I may, I want to be taken directly into my office so I can start my job." _

"_Well now don't be hasty, at the moment I've got nothing for you to do. Ignis already had my meetings and appearances booked and set up for today, plus your office isn't ready yet, unless you don't mind a back storage closet as an office…"_

"_Definitely sir, I can work on the storage closet sir. Mr. Kamenashi already gave me some papers to work on if you don't mind sir."_

"_No, I don't mind… Please follow me. By the way, Mr. Caelum is just fine; I'm not into honorifics myself so I won't be expecting that from you."_

"_Yes, sir- I mean, yes Mr. Caelum!"_

That was a little more than half a year ago and Lightning only ever disobeyed that one task Noctis had first given her, and today, is still stubbornly calling him _'sir'. _

**~ X ~**

Stella washed herself carefully on the bathtub. The scent of jasmine soap filling her clouded thoughts.

Ignis had left early.

She was alone for now, unless he'd sent Gladiolus over.

The first thing she'd made sure of this morning was to call Prompto. When she'd rung for him the twentieth time without much success she tried texting him.

Stella lifted her head from the bubbly surface of the water and checked her phone messages, still no reply and it had already been an hour ago since she'd first sent the first text message. In all honesty she hadn't gotten the slightest clue on bringing up the truth to Prompto- _or how to_. She'd been planning on it ever since but only really managed to push it back till now…_now that Ignis had fucked me over that is. She began to wonder if she was already too late on saving her relationship with Prompto...  
_

Stella dipped her head back in, shame from last night crawling into her stomach and churning something acidic and awful inside her. The guilt felt like a tightening snake going round and round her whole body, wrapping tighter and tighter around her delicate flesh.

She never meant for any of this; she had been used like a rag doll, and is still being used. _'I never mean for anything to happen, but why is it that I expect it to happen anyway?' _It was a bullshit reason, but she clung to it nonetheless for fear of not clinging to any excuse at all would surely drive her to insanity.

He had been strategic and careful last night- a move not wasted. _Yes, now she has perfectly comprehended the gut-wrenching sensation she's been experiencing- nothing could describe it better than feeling like a complete whore. _

"_I'm a fucking whore!" _Stella angrily croaked, her voice losing consciousness from screaming all night. _But of course admitting to her mistakes was only barely reaching the first step to redemption. _

It had been decided on the contract- _this had been part of it, _and she knew _since the beginning_. Once she announces her pregnancy to the public _everything will come together. Since day one, everything was planned step by step. Except for the part when Noctis had refused- that had not been planned at all and Ignis hadn't been very happy about that. _

Stella's whole body started to shake, shattering sobs wracking her chest. It was only so much she could take.

'_I'll atone for my mistakes somehow, but for now…' _Stella scrubbed water to her swollen face, the unstoppable dam of tears flowing past her defenses.

"_I'm sorry Noctis." _ Because he will be the very first one she'll be apologizing to. She'll make sure of that.

**~ X ~**

Noctis was surprised feeling such warmth and softness coming from his pillow. He dug his nose deeply on the pillow and took a whiff of a wonderful cherry blossom scent pervading his nostrils. Uttering a satisfying grunt, Noctis embraced his pillow tighter.

A little while later he heard a soft groan slightly trembling his pillow. _'Must still be dreaming…' _He decided. Noctis eased back at his slumber.

"_Noctis… Noctis…" _he heard someone mumble.

His pillow moved and shifted in front of him, his hand voluntarily encircling the round cotton softness of the pillow.

'_Wait a minute…' _

Opening his eyes, Noctis suddenly had the briefest encounter with a heart attack, or to be put bluntly, he had seen Light sleeping besides him.

Surprisingly, he hadn't felt the need to jerk away; _the poor guy only had a portion of his soul evaporate away, seeing Lightning sleeping so close and all… _

He was facing her directly, their foreheads grazing each other briefly. Noctis's gaze unexpectedly lowered from Lightning's eyes to her lips…_cute little cherry buds that are yet to blossom… _His lips ached to taste it. _Leaning in slightly will mean finally connecting their lips together…_

Noctis started to part his mouth, desire flooding his mind. This mere act alone will mean jeopardizing their status quo; breaking yet another barrier between them. _This would be it. _He knew his desire was seeping through the better part of him. But at this rate, where Lightning was only a touch away, he knew he no longer had control on where this might lead them, just like no one had control anymore over stopping two freight trains from crashing and colliding on each other.

_No brakes; unhindered…nothing._

Noctis delicately brushed a string of Lightning's pink hair from her lips, tucking it behind her ears. _"I hope you'll forgive me Light…" _Leaning in slowly, Noctis fit his lips perfectly against Light's lips, like a missing piece on a jigsaw puzzle.

_It was warm, soft, and felt just right._ Noctis couldn't have asked for anything more perfect.

**~ X ~**

Deep inside Lightning her heart fluttered. A passionate touch was slowly coaxing her out of her sleep. It was something she knew she wanted, but didn't know exactly what…

A muffled moan escaped her mouth. Now fully awake but not yet fully aware, Lightning gradually lifted her eyes and almost died of a near fatal heart attack. She squeezed her eyes shut almost immediately.

'_Our- our lips… this couldn't have been by accident?' _Lightning's heart was beating hard and fast… **_buh-bump, buh-bump, buh-bump…_**

Noctis sensed Light waking up and wrapped his arms closer to her waist, applying more pressure on the kiss.

'_Oh kami-sama…' _ Lightning pleaded, growing anxious. _'Please let this be a dream; a sweet and wonderful dream...' _

Breaking the kiss for air, Noctis and Lightning looked at each other intensely; breathing terse and rough. Lightning felt lost within Noctis's hard, steel blue eyes. She wanted to look away, but couldn't. In that brief moment, each had somehow given their approval. Through their eyes, they silently accepted each other's feelings.

* * *

_**~ end for now ~**_

* * *

**A/N: I'm proud of myself. This so far is my fastest update since like forever! :D Well so far story progression is building up, and I'm afraid that I'm kind of teetering around the Rating T's borderline now, idk if by next chapter the rating will bump up to 'M'. Should I keep the rating to T or bump it up? Depends on you guys, so review your thoughts, and thanks for reading! :) :)**

******Song I was listening to while writing this chapter:** "_Romeo+Juliette" _by SHINee  



	11. Chapter 11

_**~ Ch. 11 ~**_

Lightning shakily placed her left hand on Noctis's chest as if to form a wall between them. She needed a lot more time to think about this…_A lot more. _She didn't push or even moved a budge, just held onto his chest. She felt too overwhelmed at the moment, as if one more touch will finally detonate her beating heart.

_Breathe… _Lightning mentally commanded.

_Inhale…_

_Exhale…_

_Inhale…_

_Exhale…_

Noctis placed his hand solidly atop Lightning's and squeezed gently, looking directly at her.

"Light, forgive me. My actions were completely out of the line."

He said it with much finality in his tone that it broke her heart for a second. Had he been just in a dream, sleepy- drunk even? Was that kiss a false illusion meant to give her a drying piece of hope? Lightning shook her head. The look in his eyes when they broke apart was far too intense and passionate to have just been a mere aftereffect of drowsiness.

In her heart of hearts, she wished he was being serious for once.

"Noctis, it's okay. _I kind of hadn't imagined it this way though_."

Lightning gasped. Had she just blurted that last sentence out? A light dusting of reddish pink broke out upon her cheeks. Of all time to blush! Lightning quickly dug her face beneath Noctis's chest, clenching her hands around his hands.

She wanted to disappear- vaporize adrift in the thin air and wallow in her sorrows all day long…buut, finding comfort in your crush's arms instead is always the alternative option right? Lightning chose the latter, not that she could disappear anyway, if she could she probably would have by now.

Would she now have to explain to him how much she'd been fantasizing about this moment? The different scenarios and how it will come about? Ultimately all of them ended up happening in the office. Lightning blushed harder.

Noctis unexpectedly chuckled, his throat reverberated a deep rumble that echoed through his chest.

"What's so funny?" Lightning incredulously asked, quickly looking up towards Noctis. There was nothing funny to be laughing about! He just kissed her! Like, at random! That's not right!

Lightning punched Noctis in the gut, completely blowing the breath out of him and sending him doubling backwards to the edge of the bed.

Noctis fought over his intake of air at first and then continued laughing.

Lightning childishly pouted, turning her chin upwards and rolling to the opposite side of the bed. Obviously, she wouldn't want to give him the satisfaction of her watching him laugh his head off. She hated him for making her like the kiss and him. Lightning chewed her bottom lip.

Noctis's laughs finally began to ebb and soon silence took over the room again.

"Light, come closer." Noctis beckoned, "I'm done laughing I promise!"

"No" Lightning sullenly replied, her back firmly facing him in defiance.

"Please? I'm curious to know how _you'd imagined it._" Noctis teasingly said.

"No"

Noctis deeply sighed and Lightning heard the crisp rustling of the bed linens.

_Huh, is he leaving?_ Lightning quickly turned around and found Noctis nowhere to be found.

"_Noctis" _Lightning cautiously whispered. _Did he leave me?_

"Boo!" Noctis shouted from behind.

Lightning turned around in surprise. There he was, smirking. His face was nestled in the fold of his arms in the edge of the bed.

"Light, you know that you're cute right?" Noctis leaned in "All pouty and stuff."

Lightning's worries dropped and has risen to self consciousness again; blushing was her cheek's permanent feature. "Noctis you b-bastard, be serious for once!"

_She stuttered!_

"I am"

Lightning caught the blunt message within the two words spoken by Noctis, enforced only by the steely and mesmerizing look on his navy blue eyes.

Closing the gap once more between them, their lips brushing against one another, Noctis's tongue immediately begged for entrance with which Lightning hesitantly gave. She felt her mouth being probed everywhere by his skillful tongue. A hot sensation built up inside Lightning. Her heart was putty in his hands.

She stayed still, very conscious of her movements until Noctis broke their kiss unevenly. Lightning felt disappointment swell up.

"Light, you're too tense." Noctis casually commented, looking straight as an arrow in her eyes.

Lightning tried to squeak a protest, but was obviously still recovering from their little hot make out session.

"_I-I just…" _ _Oh what the hell! _Lightning squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her lips against Noctis. Noctis, whom was pleasantly surprised, helped deepen the kiss. Somehow they had ended up in the floor along the way, and after breaking apart, found themselves awkwardly situated on the plush carpeting.

Lightning quickly stood up on her feet, flustered and bothered. She just had not made out with her boss 2 times and _successively_. That's-_that's insane! _And Lightning felt her legs wobble over before falling over and being caught by Noctis in a hug.

'_Wow, I'm such a downright klutz!' _Lightning cursed mentally.

"Are you okay Light?" Noctis softly questioned, though you could totally see the arrogant playfulness in his eyes.

"Course I'm fine! What'd you think I'll feel all light headed just because you kissed me and stuff! Well… _you're completely right." _Lightning tiredly sighed; she really isn't in the mood to fight with him anymore. And it was true; she was still feeling a little dizzy from the kiss. It was intoxicating her senses.

"Mind if I take a shower?" Lightning mumbled in his chest, he was still holding her and was absently caressing her hair.

"Only if I could scrub your back," Noctis jokingly replied, he lightly chuckled soon afterwards because he thought he was being funny. Only it wasn't so funny in Lightning's perspective.

"Ha ha" Lightning mocked laughter.

Suddenly turning deathly serious, Lightning stood up as straight as her weak legs could make her and firmly positioned her hands squarely on Noctis's shoulders. It's her turn looking at him with such hard expressions.

Pushing him backwards onto the mattress, Lightning lay on top of Noctis, her hands held in front of her to prevent from completely toppling over him. Her hair cascaded from the right of her neck, and Lightning stood there for a couple of seconds, staring down Noctis emotionlessly.

Noctis noted Lightning's striking beauty from below her.

"Noctis…what are you going to do now?" Lightning huskily breathed, the faint scent of cherry blossoms she emits still lingering in the air. If it weren't for the seriousness in her voice and poise, Noctis would have probably said a perverted remark, just because he could afford being a little lewd in front of Lightning now, but no, not in this type of situation.

"What do you mean Light?"

"I mean now that we're together."

* * *

_**~ end for now ~**_

* * *

**A/N: The rating T stays in this chappie! :) I apologize for it's poorly short length; I'll try to lengthen back to the 2ks soon. This chapter was Lightis abound! I'm not sure if I'm going too fast though, feel free to drop a review or PM if you think everything's going too fast, or maybe even too slow! But we all know we love Lightis at least, right? Course ya do! That I know I'm sure! ;'p Thanks for reading!  
**

**********Songs I was listening to while writing this chapter:**

**_"Ready or Not" _by SHINee**

**_"A-Cha" _by Super Junior**

**_"Romeo+Juliet" _by SHINee**

**_"Quasimodo" _by SHINee**

**_"Your Name" _by SHINee**

**_"Mr. Simple" _by Super Junior  
**


	12. Chapter 12

_** ~ Ch. 12 ~**_

Stella finally received a reply from Prompto. She dreaded opening the message- feared that guilt will finally choke her to death before she could do it. But she has to; she needed to know at least.

Pressing the iPhone touch screen with her thumb she selected the message and braced herself for the forthcoming insults and curses that is sure to come.

If he had called, she probably would have had a nervous breakdown before answering…

_Stella: "Uh….uh- h-hello, hello Prompto?"_

_*Beeeeep*_

_Stella: "Prompto? D-did you hang up, P-Prompto?"_

Err-no…

Stella finally peeked out of her "finger shutters" and read the message thoroughly:

* * *

**From: Prompto **

**To: Stella**

**Time: 8:32 AM**

_I'm glad you've got a good night sleep._

_I was worried about you all night though, I wish you would've texted me…_

_I'm sorry about yesterday Stella; I didn't mean to be too harsh. _

_I hope you could forgive me for that, because I really am sorry. _

_Look, I just love you ok? _

_Even though Noctis is like a brother to me I won't hesitate on kicking his ass if need be._

_Speaking of which, I want the three of us to meet at Eden Films Headquarters at 12 in the afternoon; to meet and discuss something... I'll be counting on you Stella. _

_This is very important. I'll explain once we meet._

_I love you, and see you soon._

* * *

She could hardly breathe once she reached the last sentence. She had to lie about last night of course… so as not to make him worry over text. B-but, this could be it! This is her shining opportunity to finally tell Prompto and Noctis about everything- including her pregnancy! A heavy burden will be lifted from her spirits then, and she will try to compensate for everything to the best of her abilities. Stella looked at herself in the huge walk-in closet mirror, dressed in a white elegant shimmer dress- _one of Ignis's choices_. A look of noticeable hopefulness and even a small smile graced her pale face. It has been a long time since she looked at herself in the mirror and seen herself actually _smiling_…

The white dress makes her frown.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she started imagining a bulging bump forming in her belly…the baby already on its way. Stella's last grasp on her tiny euphoria was obliterated in pieces just like that. Out of anger and frustration Stella desperately scratched the mirror, attempting to scratch out her ugly reflection and _her worthless existence! _She choked back the sobs, but tears flowed easily.

It all sounds too far-fetched now- too out of reach to even comprehend. Was she an idiot even trying to tell them this late at the game? Will they even look at her from that point on? Will they despise her and brand her as the enemy after she explains everything? Her heart shatters at the thought of Prompto and Noctis shoving her aside with looks of indignant coldness. She- she will never forgive herself. But she would not blame them- _ever_, for she had also come to hate this- _herself_.

'_I will make a stand!' _Stella bravely shouts to herself, suddenly finding the fire that warmed her dark and chilling cave. She rips the dress off of her, throwing the piece of silk to the far side of the closet- as if throwing it away would rid of her of her wrongs.

Alright it's settled; she will go to HQ and finally explain everything to Prompto and Noctis. It's as simple as that…_right? _Well, supposedly if things go according to plan…

Stella scavenged around the closet and pulls on a snug white turtle neck and leggings, grabs a long black trench coat, and shades her swollen eyes with a sleek Ray-Ban silver aviator. No point wallowing in her bitter tears, she has a mission to accomplish.

Quickly making a turn on Ignis's office, Stella rummaged through his desk, furiously grabbing random folders and stuffing them inside a black attaché case. She'll look them up thoroughly later at the local library…

"_I'll know exactly of your plans, Ignis… just you wait and see."_Stella calmly sworn. Suddenly one of her fingers slid across a steely smooth surface deep inside a thick manila envelope. Groping around it hastily, Stella felt it as a small firearm, _a .45 caliber handgun_. "_Thank you Ignis, this is perfect." _Stella sarcastically muttered. She knew how to handle guns. She trained on a shooting range before while training for a movie. Stella shoved this sliver of protection up a gun holster on her thigh, busily resuming cleaning Ignis's desk for more confidential film documents. The gun was a very delicate precaution she was willing to risk-not against Prompto or Noctis_,_ but for Ignis and his goons if she was ever apprehended again.

Her current situation was now very tricky… she knew Ignis had his ways and will soon figure her out, and he will not let her escape like this unscathed. He will have to humiliate her and torture her first, but Stella already accepted that. When things go right again after she tried her best to help, then she will fully surrender to every punishment they'd dish out; _those including Prompto's and Noctis's._

Finishing off her business at Ignis's office, Stella made a quick detour to the kitchen and equipped herself with the sharpest cutlery available, slipping two slender, yet sturdy kitchen knives at each side of her boots. Maybe not the most graceful of knives out there but it should more than suffice. Anyway, to stab or to cut someone is to stab and to cut someone- _simple_ and _clean_. It all boils down at that in the end, no matter what the weapon.

Stella promptly checked her watch. She's about 3 hours early, but she'll be needing to get fresh air soon anyway…staying at his place was stifling- almost like being trapped inside a veil of acrid smoke. Also, she'd start sorting at the files Ignis kept hidden on his office. He might not have planned for her going against him. He'll be in for a huge surprise.

She finally had the audacity to stand up against him- even though…_even though,_ if things were way past being forgiven, she'd at least tried her best in the end. Stella felt her compass of morale finally flicker closer to her heart, just a degree closer.

Steeling herself, Stella takes a huge breath of air and swings one of his car keys at her fingertips.

Grabbing the door knob, Stella pulled it open.

Gladiolus sickeningly smirked outside, one arm slung around the door frame.

Stella felt the walls of her throat tightened.

'_Oh no… When did he get here?'_

Her fingertips tightly clutched themselves around at the attaché case's metal handle- a cold rush of anxiousness sweeping her body.

"And where were you planning to escape to _darling_?" Gladiolus teasingly drawled. Stella caught the unmistakable scent of stale beer in his breath…_beer this early in the morning?_

She remained silent while dread quietly creep her innards.

"Ignis was right, told me you'll probably try to escape… Don't worry I'll try _not_ to hurt you."

"_Don't you dare." _Stella firmly replied. Nothing was going to stop her, and she's not going to be some low-life bitch that will back down easily from her promises_…at least not anymore_.

"_Oh?_" Gladiolus responded with a twisted contorted laugh, the beer obviously still churning around his system.

_This was her chance! _Stella swiftly brought her knee upwards Gladiolus's stomach- _god did he had some rock hard abs-_ and once he doubled over, more so from utter shock, did Stella crunched her right elbow deep inside his neck causing him to fall flat face down on the floor. Gladiolus gave out an almost demonic snarl as his face hit the rough carpeting.

'_RUN!' _Stella screamed at herself, preparing to bring her right foot forward to escape when Gladiolus managed to kick his left foot sideways, hitting her hard towards the door. Her whole body slammed against it, and the sticking door knob jabbed her waist hard. Stella gave a passing thought to her condition, knowing full well an ugly purple bruise would form from that.

'_Ok, ok, ok…' _Stella breathed quickly in and out, ignoring the stinging pain on her side. Gladiolus was already up and back at his feet, cracking his neck and knuckles. She didn't do much damage; but damn! It was like nothing had touched him! The guy was a freaking rock, only breathing.

"That was pretty bold princess… I never would have expected that from a _slut_!" Gladiolus sneered.

'_Good, looks like he's still underestimating me.' _Stella analyzed emotionlessly. She can handle big, bad-ass guys like him…_well in movies anyways._

They were both at a face-off. Escaping and making a run for it would be pretty useless at this point; Gladiolus would just easily catch up to her and lock her away again like some rag doll. That was simply not an option.

She didn't dare bring her knives out- not yet. She'll wait for a close-range opportunity. Perfect timing is essential for the element of surprise to effectively work, and so far that's the only plan she could safely execute- _having the element of surprise_.

'_Ok, Objective # 1: Disable Gladiolus.' _Stella poised herself steadily, keeping her vision directed at Gladiolus.

Gladiolus doubted Stella's brute strength, but seems to be considering her skinny yet swift physique, plus her cunning finesse. He hadn't brought his gun, and that was way back down in his car, now Gladiolus was seriously regretting that now. He could've pulled that shit on this bitch's forehead right now and that would've coaxed her in back inside without a fight. He hadn't expected that blow on the stomach at all. _"Stupid bitch" _Gladiolus annoyingly muttered. She was inviting him to literally hurt her, even though Ignis had strongly emphasized that she was not to be touched or hurt.

Hot anger uncontrollably bubbling up and coursing through his veins, Gladiolus roared and leaped towards Stella. Stella had no time to react and barely sidestepped out of the way before Gladiolus could manage to grab her. Stella swung the attaché case on Gladiolus's back just as she stepped to the side, but Gladiolus merely swerved around before punching Stella squarely on the face, blood gushing out her nose like ink spurting out of a fountain pen.

Stella cautiously touched her broken nose. _'Fuck, there's a lot of fucking blood…' _She was dizzy and a strong blossoming ache was spreading across her head. Before completely staggering backwards, Stella swept her hands on the steel ladder bookcase nearby and forced it down on Gladiolus. Gladiolus was immediately sprayed with many glass trinkets and vases of various paraphernalia before the structure itself fell on top of him.

Stella grinned at her handiwork but immediately grimaced as her face exploded with pain. Gladiolus did his share of handiwork on her alright.

A low growl coming from Gladiolus brought her attention back at him. There he was, grunting with minimal effort as he threw the bookcase aside like cardboard box, broken pieces of glass scattered all over him. He was huffing and puffing like a bull, his face and thick neck red hot with anger. In some places blood leaked out as the glass and trinkets cut and scraped him in the skin.

Gladiolus looked like the freaking Terminator. Stella shuddered. Maybe now's the time to make a run for it again right?

Right

Stella bolted with all her might and made a leap-kick in the air as her right foot landed perfectly on Gladiolus head just as he was about to stand up. A very disgusting crunching noise erupted on Gladiolus head as Stella's foot connected his face with a glass shard right below his cheeks…or maybe it was his nose breaking?

Stella couldn't tell, and continued running past Gladiolus, past the door, and finally past Ignis's damned condo.

_She was finally out of there, and most importantly was about to do something she didn't regret. _

**~ X ~**

Lightning's question caught Noctis at his weakest to answer.

Are they even officially together? Don't regular couples talk about their personalities and interests first, go on a date next, and then maybe do a little bit of kissing and hugging sprinkled here and there?

Nope, not this bad boy here; Noctis just went up and said fuck you to steps 1 & 2, and came stomping right ahead to making out with a very attractive and unaware assistant he saw sleeping next to him… Yep, you read right.

Made. Out. With. His. Assistant. Without. Even. Knowing. Her. Favorite. Food. Or. Color.

Okay in his defense, maybe he did know her favorite color… _pink_.

'_Woow, good how'd you come up with that one genius?' _Inner Noctis coolly stated.

Light probably knew more about him than he did himself, being his assistant for over a year… She knew he was obsessed with Snickers…

Ugh, he felt like such a dick!

'_Smoooth, Caelum… Real smooth… You're a total player alright.' _

'_Not really'_

Nonetheless, he'll try to make it right; try to slowly retrace his steps back at the beginning with step 1.

'_Yes, because that's how the Caelums roll!' _A mental Cid suddenly popped out and shouted enthusiastically on his head.

'_Where the hell did you come from!' _Noctis mentally shouted, shocked at finding Cid appearing in one of his _"Inner Meetings"._

'_Why silly I've always been here… But you've just recently siphoned enough mental stress to actually hear me,' _laughed the ever so giddy chibi Cid.

'_Wha-'_Noctis exasperatedly replied. He was beginning to wonder- Etro's sole purpose at creating his idiot brother. Was it to make his life more miserable? Then beat it down even more to make it even more miserable?

'_Now don't mind me you nincompoop! Don't you remember just screwing a certain someone's mouth? Yeah, like you better make her happy or else I'll haunt you forever in your thoughts! Mwaha, mwahaha, mwahahaha!'_

Amazing…

Cid was even more annoying at his weird, half-dream thoughts.

Noctis ceased replying back to that one at all.

'_Note to self: Put poison on Cid's midnight wine drinking…'_

"Noctis, Noctis?" Lightning gently tapped his cheeks. That brought him to his senses.

"You still haven't answered my question, _sweetie." _

"Right…Light, how about we go out?" Noctis awkwardly replied. Lightning's lusty gazes were making him uncomfortable and turned on at the same time.

"What, do you mean_ now?" _Lightning had the slightest look of disappointment cross her face.

"_Fine… If. You. Want." _Lightning slid off of Noctis seductively, making sure to be torturously slow when rubbing off against his body.

'_Whoa, looks like Light's up for play…' _

God why are women so hard to figure out?

They ask you what's up with the relationship, and then the next thing you know they're literally drowning you with their body. Not that he's complaining or anything about Lightning's advances- _he's grateful, he's very grateful-_ but he just wants all this Women Algebra all figured out…because really, Noctis is still a gentle man inside- easily swayed only by certain pink-haired assistant.

So, proceeding with step 1!

Noctis elbowed himself up and kissed Lightning on the cheek, "Yes, now. Light, come on! I'm hungry."

Lightning muttered something incoherent, and that just made Noctis smile even wider.

"_What are you smiling for?" _Lightning crossly asked, her pink bottom lip jutting out cutely.

"Nothing!" Noctis guiltily hummed, suppressing the urge to laugh.

"I'll meet you in a few in the main entrance okay? I'll be waiting by there." Noctis stood up and walked across towards the door.

"Wait!" Lightning hurriedly called.

"What Light?" Noctis turned around, door already partially opened.

Lightning blushed, _"How about that scrubbing my back offer?" _

Noctis grinned.

**~ X ~**

One word: IHOP.

"Why IHOP again?" Lightning asked Noctis.

Noctis shrugs, he loved their buttermilk flapjacks.

"So I guess this is our 'First Date' huh?"

"Correction: Phase 1 of the '_Date_.'" Noctis casually replied.

"Correction: I don't get it." Lightning mumbled, a mouthful of mashed potatoes stuffed full in her mouth.

"Meaning they're still going to be Phase 2: _'Lunch'_ and Phase 3: _'Dinner_' and combining all phases together will make whole of the '_Date_.'" Noctis crisply explained, pouring his flapjacks with maple syrup and placing butter atop.

"_You're too sweet…" _Lightning tenderly said, smiling at Noctis. "Well, I can't wait."

Noctis smiled back. "Remember, I owe you Light."

Outside they tried to keep calm, while inside they were maintaining a fragile bubble of tension- waiting for it to pop. One thing that will be bad with going out in public in their dates is the damn _paparazzi. _They'll eat their relationship up with tabloids upon tabloids then spit them both out with more tabloids upon tabloids. It's the cycle of gossip. It was a good thing Lightning was an expert-epic-best-assistant-ever, and was able to cause a "blockage" with the gossip flow…_at least for now._ They can never be too cautious, and couldn't afford the feeling of complete safety.

Now though, they were in a date. Noctis and Lightning should enjoy it more.

But frankly Lightning was still in denial with her relationship with Noctis. She still thinks she's in a dream. She did not just longed for him yesterday and miraculously snagged him today- _well more like him snagging me_- which was even more ridiculously surreal! It was simply not going to happen- everything was like straight out of a romance novel today, and yesterday had felt like a thousand years ago, with lots of unexpected events having unfolded…

Lightning sighed, _'Everything's too complicated in life I guess…'_

"Light, what's with the long face?" Noctis nervously queried a minute later, afraid he'd done something wrong.

Lightning stared at Noctis, thinking he might disappear at any moment.

"Noctis, am I in a dream?"

Noctis stopped eating for a moment, "Listen Light, _relax_. You're still _waay_ too tense."

"_Am not!" _Lightning weakly declared.

Noctis silently smirked at her, his right brow tactfully raised up.

_Really Light, really?_

Lightning quickly blushed, the things this man could make her do.

Noctis grinned softly, "There you go."

Lightning didn't even look up at him, hastily burying her face under the menu.

"_Hmm…maybe another chocolate pancake…" _ Lightning muttered, flat out ignoring his existence.

Noctis shook his head, _'really Light, you're too cute when you're frustrated…'_

Finishing his plate, Noctis glanced at his watch purposefully, all seriousness possessing his mind once again.

**10:34 AM – **'round 1 and a half more hours till they meet up with Sazh Katzroy, the previous owner of Eden Films.

'_At least Light seems a bit happier…' _Noctis contemplated, finding a soothing feeling amidst his jumbled thoughts.

Maybe nothing of importance will be discovered, or maybe they would get lucky and find a vital explanation about Ignis…

Noctis hoped for the latter.

Either way, they were going to going to talk things out. He and Prompto are going to stop whatever Ignis is planning…_and then- and then maybe try to bring back an old friend. The friend that made him realize that his dreams could exist without being burdened by anything- even his parents._

**~ X ~**

The swelling in her face was a good disguise at least.

Stella was at the Green Grove Library, her attaché case wide open and spilling with papers across a table.

It was oddly _too_ quiet today though, she hadn't run across paparazzi on her way here. '_Maybe someone else has got their attention.' _Stella considered, running her fingers beneath papers. Grabbing her vending machine iced mocha, Stella chugged down the drink to the last drop and continued going through Ignis's documents. She had realized 5 minutes ago, that being punched in the face really did drain the energy out of you.

Stella's features slightly creased as she focused on one file.

Ignis was completely whacko in the head- _that's for sure_.

_Right, as if she didn't already knew that._

Apparently, the movie he'd been trying to make them do had already been in production with the budget, cast, and crew set in stone last year, but he'd cancelled everything and had called back the production, including firing the old lineup of cast. He'd been director and producer…with Cid Raines as _co-producer_.

"_What!" _Stella shouted, grabbing the document harder. She most definitely had not missed that last line. A collective melody of whispers and shushes enveloped the library, all intended directly at Stella- their noisy intruder of peace.

"_Sorry…" _Stella apologetically mumbled.

Cid Raines, the brother to Noctis was not supposed to have been mentioned at any of these papers. Was he in cohort with Ignis somehow? Stella wanted to believe- no, _wish _it was not so. Then again there was no plausible reason for him to- there were zero advantages to gain, and anyway there was no evidence of Cid being co-producer now in the new project. Stella rationalized this in her head, finally easing her heart beat back to normal. Cid loved his brother, she'd seen it somehow back in the Caelum mansion. He'll never try anything to manipulate his brother's career.

Stella felt happy all of a sudden; she had a weakness to sibling relationships, and thinking about the Caelum Brothers had made her heart go: _"Awww!"_

'_Ugh, what I'm I doing? Go back to business girl!' _Stella reprimanded herself, wiring her mind out of its daze. Scanning everything like a droid, soon Stella only had a couple of documents left.

Most of the papers detailed demographical statistics of teen to adult TV-viewing info- ranging from the more popular talk shows to the lowest rated soap operas. Stella studied them all, noting all of Ignis's side notes and highlights; tucking these tidbits of myriad information in her gray cells.

All of its purpose was stemmed into one origin as it seems: devising the perfect scheme to making Noctis and Stella more popular than ever- starting with the movie. Stella found it all too overwhelming. It was like an obsession to Ignis…

Just before reaching for the final paper, a hand gently pressed hers down, another one reaching to scoop for the paper.

"_That wouldn't be necessary…" _

Stella felt pure fear shot through her spine, as the voice hit her ears in exploding waves.

The hand delicately brushed the back of Stella's palms comfortingly.

Stella didn't felt an iota of comfort at all; if anything, the word 'comfort' had totally left her world.

"There's nothing to be afraid of anymore Stella. _Everything will go according to plan, and you won't stop me." _

_**~ end for now ~**_

* * *

**A/N:**** So this chappie is actually _longer_; around 4k worth of words, as opposed to the 1ks in the last two chapters... Thanks for reading! I can't believe it's already been a _year _since I posted this up, completely without clue of people actually reading it... Well, I all wanted to say is thanks for the support. I'm actually embarrassed now...**

**************Songs I was listening to while writing this chapter:**

**_"Good Feeling" _by Flo-Rida**

**_"Ring Ding Dong" _by SHINee**

**_"Amigo" _by SHINee**

**_"Fire" _by 2NE1**

**_"Lucifer" _by SHINee**

**_"Hello" _by SHINee**

**_*I owe all of my writing inspirations to the SHINee boys: Onew-oppa, Key-oppa, Jonghyun-oppa, Taemin-oppa, & Minho-oppa... I love you guys! :)_  
**


	13. Chapter 13

_**~ Ch. 13 ~**_

"_Ignis" _Stella hissed, slapping his condescending hand away. Her heart felt like running out of the confines of her chest. That much – that much she _feared _the man. She melted at his stare, burning through her little, _precious _skull.

"Must you really greet me with such surprise, Stella?" Ignis lowly laughed, bringing a chair up beside her and swinging his left leg over the opposite side casually. His arms lay on top of the chair, folded loosely.

"You know – that wasn't really nice of you. Gladiolus was merely _protecting _you." Ignis' lips twisted to a somewhat crooked grin, licking the corner a smidgeon.

Stella hands soaked through the papers she held so tightly. Her eyes darted to her right, catching a gleam of Ignis' glasses.

"He didn't act too friendly." Stella merely replied, her voice unwavering.

"Hmm, to me it looked like **you** weren't friendly. But I really don't mind that much anymore. The plan still holds, and nothing you do or _interfere_ will ever amount much to this – little _rebellion _of yours. _Really sweetheart…you're cute when you try, but you look pathetic at the same time, did you know that?"_ Ignis murmured. His deep, satanic voice vibrated through hollowly in Stella's ears, echoing a dozen times before settling down to tiny dusts.

Stella reacted before thinking, and swiped her hands to pummel at Ignis' slimy face, but right before Ignis caught her wrist, clenching it with breaking force. She heard the bone crunch in her wrist and bit her lip as tears squeezed out of her eyes.

"_Y-You b-bastard…" _Stella groaned, the pain searing through the junction of her left wrist and arm. Ignis applied more pressure in her wrist, and Stella fell out of her chair, bending in her knees as her head collapsed in Ignis' left leg.

"Why don't you just back off, and watch as the plan unfurls. Everything I've done – was for you and Noctis. And all I ask is your meager cooperation and _respect!" _

Stella looked up at Ignis through teary, fervent eyes – her breathing torn. "You're just a psycho with a brother complex you sick son of a bitch!" Stella's lips trembled as she forced spit out of her mouth, landing sickeningly onto Ignis' glasses.

"What? Just because you had daddy issues doesn't mean you have the right to do shit on your brother's career! Noctis trusted you!" Stella cried.

Ignis' head wanted to explode upon hearing those words; his thoughts scattering to dozens of pieces.

"_Don't you dare, say that like you know me!" _Ignis' grip loosened and Stella wringed out of his hold. She fell to the ground, cradling her broken wrist.

Ignis' fingertips shakily found the base of his forehead, holding onto it for support as his mind flooded over with painful memories. His eyes found the last piece of paper in his hands, and saw a signed family picture of Sirius Caelum…his and Noctis's father.

"_I only wanted to help." _

Secrets began to spill with each black and white thought…secrets that were meant to be lost, even to him.

**~ X ~ **

"_Mom…why isn't dad here?" _

"_H-He's away. To his job, remember?" His mother looked so sickly and pale, like she'd never had a wink of sleep. _

"_But he told me he'll be back today." _

"_His work requires him to stay away for long periods of time, dear. Now what about dinner? We have some pot roast and rice if you like, or – we can go outside and have a meal at a restaurant." _

"_Okay" Was his simple response, but inside him stirred worries and reluctance. _

_A moment later, his mother had him wearing an ironed, dress pants and white buttoned-up long sleeves polo. _

"_There, now my son looks like an actor. Like – like your father, so handsome. His spitting image, I tell you." His mother smiled proudly, though he could see through it. His mother had the most stunning smile, but today it was different. _

"_What restaurant mom?" Ignis asked, fixing his loose, thick-rimmed glasses as it threatened to slip out of his nose. _

"_Um, it's a secret." His mother whispered brightly, clutching his hand and guiding him out the door. _

_Once his mother paid for the taxi, they stepped out the side of a crammed walkway, full of men and women with flashing lights – hunched, and intent. The thing was that it was raining – a heavy drizzle cloaking the sky, and all the people beneath it didn't seem to mind it. His mom held the single sleek black umbrella, squeezing through the stiff crowd with Ignis towing along. _

_Once they reached the front of the line, Ignis saw the brightly-lit restaurant, hiding behind the line of metal snaps and fluorescent white light. _

_He saw his father caught in the middle of all of it, a shining spotlight amongst the 10-watt light bulbs. At first he wanted to run to him, embrace him after 3 months of absence, but he was held back – by a single frozen hand clutching weakly on his own. _

"_I-I think we should l-leave…" His mother whispered. _

"_But mom we just got through here. Dad's here!" Ignis excitedly replied, tugging at his mother. _

"_We can't –"_

_His mother dropped the black umbrella, the water rippling vibrantly as it hit the ground. _

_Like a domino effect, all reporters moved to see and looked at his mother. _

_Ignis looked up at his father, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape – shocked to see him and his mother._

"_The truth is you are the illegitimate son of your father's mistress."_

_*Snap*_

"_Your mother was a whore."_

_*Snap*_

_*Snap*_

"_You…are __**unwanted**__."_

_*Snap*_

_*Snap*_

_*Snap*_

_*Snap* _

_All the lights at once surrounded him, like locusts swarming all over. Ignis felt like he was choking, dizzy, and blinded. _

_He couldn't take the white, hot lights. He just wanted to go home…with his father and mother…_

…

"_Ignis, wake up. Wake up, dear it's me." _

_A gentle hand held his cheek, cold yet warm… _

"_Mom…" He felt that he was in his bed, tucked in. He had been sleeping; he remembered the lights and the gray rain…vividly, but it didn't feel like a dream. _

"_Everything is alright. You just got a little dizzy at the restaurant, that's all." His mother reassured, yet again smiling so beautifully._

"_What about dad?" Ignis questioned, worried. He had seen him so full of distress when he saw his mother, like he didn't want them to have come._

"_Well…h-he wanted to apologize for not being able to come over yesterday…h-he was busy with work." He could hear his mother's voice crack, her face paler. _

"_But I saw him, didn't he come over?" _

"_H-He did actually…for you." He saw his mother clutching a white fold of paper. She held his hands, and left the paper resting on his palms. _

"_For me?" Ignis didn't understand. He looked down on the paper. _

"_This note – this note is what he has left." His mother grimly replied. _

**~ X ~**

Stella sat beside Ignis' bed, worried and literally over the edge. He was currently resting – fast asleep, but this didn't stop Stella from monitoring him, even for a second.

She didn't know _why_ or _how_, but she actually helped Ignis _again_, after swearing to herself that she was interacting _zero _with him.

It was like an epiphany of sorts, what happened earlier. He just snapped.

"Yeah, like he wasn't cuckoo for cocoa puffs already… This is _great. _Next time, I'm literally going to be dead." Stella winced as she touched her wrapped-up wrist delicately. It was broken, thanks to the guy sleeping peacefully on _her _bed.

"I'm just messed up like that I guess." Stella murmured, sighing.

All had not been for naught though, she figured out Ignis' true history – his greatest weakness and his motive.

All the solid proof and hard-copy evidence are now all locked and loaded on her briefcase. She would come clean to Noctis and Prompto during their meeting about everything, and prove herself to be loyal and good.

_Well…yeah…that was the plan, minus all the little, inconspicuous details…_

"**How can I tell Noctis Ignis is his step-brother?!" **Stella screamed, muffling her high-pitched voice with a pillow. Her head dropped with a thump in the bed. _"Oh…how?" _Stella mumbled mournfully, one hand lying smoothly upon her forehead.

"_I'll rather be killed…than to be killed at the heart…"_ Stella quoted passionately (from _Tears of Blood_, a vampire flick she starred in), letting a single tear dropping in her cheek.

'_Oh my gosh, I'm such a good actress!' _Stella squealed deliciously, mentally cheering herself to no end.

"You don't" a blank and empty voice rang clearly on the opposite side of the bed.

"_Oh no…"_ Stella sat up solidly as electricity ran in her spine, looking over at Ignis as he woke up.

"_What have you been doing to me Stella?"_ Ignis suspiciously said, thoroughly examining his hands and chest.

"What are you kidding me?! As if I'll do anything to you, you snake!" Stella piped, standing up furiously. "Call it proper _hospitality_; I have a heart, FYI."

Ignis shook his head, his mind still in a wreck. "Do you have any aspirin?"

Stella looked at glasses guy with the utmost incredulous, exaggerated look she could muster.

'_Seriously? Yeah, "forgive-and-forget" we are, except I'll never bloody forgive you!'_

"Okay, I just asked. No need to worry." Ignis continued.

Stella gritted her teeth as Ignis began to take matters in his own hands and literally started fumbling and opening _her_ drawers.

"H-Hey what do you think you're doing?" Stella stuttered. She tried to remain cool as Ignis stepped inside her bathroom and rattled some of her pill cases.

"_Birth control pills_…you are pregnant still, correct?" Ignis adjusted his glasses and looked closely at the prescription box. "_You just bought it today."_

"Y-Yeah I did. I'm no longer part of your plan, or any of our contracts." Stella replied evenly. "All relating paperwork already handled of course."

She felt courage fluttering inside her, another step she's taking away from her past mistakes.

"Of course… I always knew you were something different Stella…" Ignis placed back the pill container on the countertop, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"I need you to understand something…" Ignis whispered. His voice grew dimmer and unsure; lacking of any kind of bravado – a stark contrast to his presumptuous, arrogant self only moments ago.

"_I'm listening"_ Stella replied, balancing the tsunami of negativities she's feeling about this.

"Noctis doesn't need to know – about any of this. All I wanted was to – fulfill dad's wishes. So please…_just hear me out_…"

**~ X ~**

Noctis parked his car swiftly in front of the mansion of Sazh Katzroy, the founder and ex-CEO of _Eden Films_. He stepped out into the gray concrete and scrutinized the place.

"Dude, this is AWESOME!" Prompto yelled out, hopping out from his own car and slamming it shut. "This has gotta be one of his secret hideouts – I swear, or maybe one of his pranks!"

As Prompto danced around in open-mouthed glee, Noctis couldn't help but think they made a wrong turn somewhere.

The supposed multi-million mansion of Sazh Katzroy was an abandoned apartment homes – peeling and cracking in every stretch of wall; the whole atmosphere painted dreary. All were 3 stories of cement, with a copper staircase for each building.

"_Nope not copper…rust."_ Noctis murmured, withdrawing his hand from the railing as they ascended to the third floor of building 6. They came upon a similarly sorry door, looking aged and chipped as its falling home.

"Here it goes apartment number 625!" Prompto giggled shamelessly as he buzzed the doorbell.

Uneasiness settled in Noctis's stomach as he stood in front of Mr. Katzroy's door.

He made it firm that they were going to interview Mr. Katzroy for information, but…what then? What good will it do? Now that Ignis has attained ownership to the entire company, he automatically became Noctis's superior. Ignis then could simply fire him at a whim if he didn't oblige to him…

With this dawning realization, Noctis froze cold.

"**NOCTIS!"** a voice boomed. He felt broad arms encircle him in a tight hug; it was the only Mr. Katzroy.

"Mr. Katzroy, good to meet you." Noctis replied, awoken from his glazed trance. His cobalt-blue eyes found Prompto's and he could see fresh hurt glinting from it.

"Oh, and this is my cousin: Prompto. He's a big fan."

Sazh chuckled and squeezed Prompto a big one. Prompto's tanned face turned beet-red – he was beginning to cry.

"Yes, I know of your cousin. A fan of mine is like family!" The old comedian laughed, patting each of them in.

"_I-I'm g-glad to hear so…"_ Prompto sniffled, swiping away his tears in his forearm. Noctis just rolled his eyes.

"So about the company – " Noctis started, shooting straight to the point.

"Hold it cowboy! No talkin' in this house until some tea and cake has been served!" Mr. Katzroy interrupted, holding a finger in his lips.

Noctis indeed stopped and watched as they were served tea and hot buckwheat cakes.

"Thank you" said both Prompto and Noctis obediently.

They ate and sipped quietly for 10 minutes, and then finally Noctis couldn't dodge the hanging question anymore, lying thick in the air. "Mr. Katzroy, I wanted to inquire of you, regarding your recent retirement from the company. What has pushed you to decide so?"

"Please, no need for any more formalities. I'm no longer your boss, and now were humble acquaintances. Both of you can call me _'Sazh.'_"

Noctis and Prompto nodded in acknowledgement.

Sazh smiled and finished his tea in delight, placing his teacup back in its golden saucer dish.

"I had been planning to retire for quite some time now. Often times I found myself in the middle of work, daydreaming about retirement, that Lucy – my assistant, had to wake me up from most of it. Poor lass, managing everything I had left in the end. Then Ignis, your manager, took a visit in about a month ago and asked if he could buy the company from me. I was startled at first, and a bit hesitant. His offer sounded like the perfect opportunity for me to step down, yet as tempting as it was, I declined, and persisted to my duties. Sure enough I did, but my wishes lingered. Lucy suggested a week off vacation, just to clear my head, which I spent looking around old Hollywood. I came upon this abandoned apartment homes, which was used as a set once for a movie I did, and I bought it – charmed by it. This house had been the final push to my retirement."

"Did Ignis mention anything of different matters to you at any time? Perhaps Stella or Noctis?" Prompto inquired seriously, brows knitted.

"No, I don't believe he did. Though it would be of no importance since he both manages Stella and you, correct?" Sazh indicated at Noctis, which he nodded in response.

"Forgive me for asking this so late, but – why exactly are you two here?"

Noctis and Prompto both exchanged looks of trepidation. "Well sir, we didn't believe you'd just step down from the company that easily. We wanted to know the circumstance of the company's transaction. Who holds it now? Did you accept Ignis' offer?"

Prompto licked at his dry lips, sipping at his tea for moisture.

"Well I thought you were holding it, Noctis." The confused comedian replied, looking at Noctis with a hard expression. _"You bought the company."_

Noctis stomach dropped, his throat water-thirst dry. "W-When did I, – _bought_ it?" He muttered weakly, ignoring Prompto's bewildered and betrayed look – _'Did it had to come to this?'_

It took all his will not to go hysterical.

Sazh chuckled boomingly, thinking of this as a mere joke to the joker, and slapped Noctis's back – with another laugh. "Very good actors you are lads! I'm impressed!"

Noctis's face stayed grim and pale, and from it Sazh withheld his deep laughter in an instant.

"You're serious" The man said, examining his stiff companions.

Prompto was cold-still – silent but throbbing.

"Well now, I assumed it was you considering your fair-haired assistant personally came to my office to claim it." Sazh recalled, clearing his throat.

**~ X ~**

"**YOU were working with Ignis, all along! Why?! And do so **_**very kindly**_** EXPLAIN!" **

Noctis wordlessly rushed back to his car, exactly right after Mr. Katzroy had hit the period in his last sentence.

He swerved in a sharp turn out of the parking lot and drove exactly 15 miles to his office. Currently now, he was seeing his '_fair-haired assistant' _through her front office door – feeling infuriated, but most of all deceived.

His breath had felt like it was punched away from his system, his entire body tense and numbed.

Lightning remained composed and continued clicking away in her silver laptop, completely ignoring the fact her employer had ever uttered a word a second ago.

"Mr. Caelum, your filming schedule for _'Set Up' _will resume exactly tomorrow." Lightning stated thinly and icily, fingers flying in rapid motion against the keyboard.

Noctis took a violent step forward and slammed the laptop shut in a fraction of a second. "Answer the _**damn question**_, Ms. Farron."

Lightning felt her body tremble as his harsh tone reverberated in her ears; all she could do then was bit her lip. Her employer had never used this tone of voice to her – ever. Well in other words, never _threatened_ her.

"Okay I will, _sir_." Lightning replied, her voice wavering. She didn't want to see him like that ever again.

Noctis took a step back and cleared his thoughts. He looked in Lightning's crystal blue eyes and saw she was visibly shaken – almost scared. He felt his heart swell up in her delicate features, and took the time to soften his manner.

"Damn it, Light!" Noctis cried, "Had _everything _been a set up from the beginning?" He didn't laugh at the irony of his own movie.

"_Not everything…" _Lightning whispered, looking away. She took a deep breath, "Ignis. I don't understand it, but he ordered me to buy the company – for you."

"How is that even possible? I didn't sign a damn thing! and _you – you _were following orders from Ignis?" Noctis took this time to hold his aching temples; everything that has happened so far was pure, unadulterated crap.

"Y-You didn't have to, now it's all yours… Ignis held me at a tight leash and I didn't have many options." Lightning explained, much to her shame.

There was a moment of pause.

Only one word had registered in his head: _Ignis._ Always it came to his name, like the roots of all that has happened. That was exactly it actually.

Lightning swiftly stood up and hugged Noctis, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He smelled her perfume, and felt her warmth.

"I'm sorry, for lying. I should have told you."

He embraced her back.

She was wearing a gray, crisp blazer over a pencil skirt. The same outfit he'd saw her in the first day.

"I'm sorry too, for shouting and doing all the other things yesterday." He remained where he is, and tried to bury down the crap he's been feeling. Just sinking in her presence – relax.

Lightning released their hug, her hand brushing past his shoulders.

"It's ok" Lightning replied, tears forming in her eyes…"As long as lunch will be better."

Noctis eyebrows rose up, and Lightning smiled mischievously. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him out the door.

"Wait Light! Promise me you won't lie to me." His voice was sincere, serious.

Lightning sighed, "Fine". She quickly grabbed his front collar, bending over as their lips connected roughly. Noctis could feel Lightning smirk against his teeth, her tongue intrusively exploring his mouth already. He couldn't even fight back as she dominated the kiss.

His knees were about to give when a loud exclaim of surprise interrupted the two. Lightning pulled away and dropped a tired Noctis to the ground. The new intern horrifyingly witnessed the wet and sloppy kiss.

"_Oh, um… I'm helping my boss for his upcoming role. He doesn't know how to kiss."_ Lightning apologetically whispered, blushing. The small intern pip-squeaked and scurried past them – his whole face scarred red.

"Poor thing" Lightning mumbled thoughtfully.

"_Wow"_ Noctis mumbled in the floor. "You're a heck of a kisser…any other lies I need to be aware of?"

"Hm, not at the moment" Lightning responded teasingly. Noctis just shook his head, still dizzy, but slowly recovering from the kiss.

He took Light's hand and they proceeded down the hallway.

"So…you were double-lying to me yesterday?"

"No"

"See - you're lying!"

"No"

"You know I'm the nicest guy for letting you off the hook easy."

"Well, yes but you're a softie."

"I'm not a softie."

"Yes, yes you are."

_~ end for now ~_

* * *

**A/N: So...I apologize. I haven't updated in awhile, and you know the drill. Old readers know that I have my moments of long-term absence, and new readers will learn it the hard way, so I warn you now. **

**Anyway I'm glad I'm updating again, this is my _13th_ chapter into the story so it's kind of a new accomplishment. Thanks for reading! **

_**P.S. WTF with Versus being vaporware?!**_


End file.
